Incomparable Amor
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia de epoca, alterna completamente a la origial, espero sea de su agrado, esta historia habla de un asalto que separa un bello amor y este se va olvidando con el paso de la supuesta muerte... en el trayecto y el amor familiar aparece un nuevo amor que demuestra que llega a convertirse en una tabla de salvación para quien cree haberlo perdido todo... siendo este incomparable.
1. Deseo de un Angel

_**Incomparable Amor**_

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

**Capitulo 1**

**Deseo un Ángel**

Dinamarca 1897

Una hermosa pareja conformada por Albert y Camile Jensen, festejaban el primer año de sus hermosos hijos Candice María y Karl Albert Jensen y conversaban de lo felices que ambos eran una pareja hermosa de una mujer de cabellos castaños cobrizos y rizados con hermosos ojos verdes intensos, blanca y delicada una joven muy femenina, su esposo un hombre alto rubio de ojos azules bien parecido con una barba y bigotes delicados y bien cortados ambos conversaban

-Mi cielo nuestro amor da frutos, mira que hermosos son, se parecen mucho entre ellos

-Si mi cielo, pero ella tiene tus hermosos ojos verdes y tus chispeantes rizos, y el color de mi cabello, me encanta cuando se sonríe mira parece que el mundo gira a su alrededor

-El niño tiene tus ojos azules y es tan parecido a ti, te amo Albert

-Y yo a ti Camile, con todo mi ser.

Inglaterra 1906

Por fin una pareja tenía su segundo hijo y era una linda pequeña, de cabellos rubios y ojos azul intensos como su hermanito Terrance Grandchester que ya contaba con catorce años y por fin tenía una hermanita

-Papá como se va a llamar la nena

-Hijo le llamaremos Liliana Grandchester

-Lili, es hermoso y dulce como ella y mi madre ¿Cómo esta?

-Está muy delicada, hay que cuidarla mucho

-Mami dice que no debemos preocuparnos

Esa tarde Eleonor Grandchester falleció, dejando a su pequeña con un Padre triste y un hermano preocupado, porque ahora solo Dios que pasaría con ellos

Escocia 1910

Una familia se marchaba a América, la muerte en un accidente dejaba devastados a niños y adultos, dejando a un buen administrador a cargo se marchaban los Andrew para manejar los negocios en América un joven de con 20 años se convertía en el responsable de todos y con la muerte de sus padres y sus hermanos dejaban a él a cuatro jóvenes Alexander Gordon un pequeño rubio de ojos grises con 3 años, Anthony Brown de 5 años un joven pequeño de ojos azules, Alister Cornwall de 15 años ojos azul intenso cabello obscuro y su hermano Archie de 13 años un caballerito de ojos miel claros y cabello castaño cenizo claro, todos acompañados de su tutor George Johnson un hombre serio que ahora respondería ante los demás por ellos.

-Joven William, en América las posesiones son mayores, desde allá podremos manejar todo y el desarrollo de estos jóvenes requieren que sea mejor vivir en Chicago, ahí, buscaremos sus estudios.

3 años después…

Chicago Mayo de 1913

-George, donde están los chicos

-En el despacho, que ocurre

-El banco de New York fue robado en su totalidad, hubo rehenes dicen que huyen hay que proteger la casa, el banco es de los nuestros diles a los chicos que ninguno sale, la seguridad se incrementa

En New York horas antes,

En un parque caminaba la familia Jensen acompañados de los jóvenes Grandchester

- Vamos Karl, ella me acaba aceptar ser mi novia, puede ir tomada de mi mano, déjala en paz, su padre dijo que puedo acompañarla, cuida a Lili, ella quiere correr, anda y se reía Karl por la valiosa tarea de cuidar a una niña para dejar a los jóvenes besarse

-Terry, no le hagas eso a mi hermano, el siempre está a mi lado, ya es difícil aceptar que tenga novio, así que no lo molestes diciéndole que cuide de Lili

-Candy tus padres se han adelantado, deja que ellos se vayan y pueda besarte, pecosa hermosa

-Y dale con mis pecas Terry, déjame en paz, así no te daré ni un solo beso. Se planta frente a ella y la besa intensamente dejándola sorprendida

-Candy no quería que me besaras, quiero besarte y mucho, eres mi novia y estoy feliz de estar contigo, no sabes cómo me enloquece tenerte aquí.

-Terry desearía que fueras un ángel y no que tuvieras esa mirada que dice que eres un tremendo demonio y sonreían los dos, felices

-Candy, soy un demonio cuando estoy cerca de ti, y no lo puedo evitar, eres muy hermosa,

-Pues evítalo, porque esta dama te pondrá en tu lugar

-Me encanta que me digas eso, me hace querer que me pongas en mi lugar, es junto a ti.

-Terry, no hagas eso, sabes que me gustas mucho, pero te aprovechas de que yo si te quiera

-Yo también Candy… y mucho… le tomaba sus caderas y se trataba de esconder con ella y ella estaba apenada y se le escapaba.

Se escuchaban disparos y Terry busco a Lili de inmediato sin soltar la mano de Candy

-Rápido amor, tus padres, mi hermana, corre

En el suelo una bandada de gente muerta una ametralladora había herido a muchas personas, Terry vio a Lili, que Karl la tenía abrazada y los vio que estaban escondidos, le mostraba a Candy y ella se tranquilizaba, pero al ver en el suelo tirados a sus padres, Candy hizo un grito ahogado que sorprendía a los bandidos y daban otra ráfaga de tiros, donde Karl caía y Candy lloraba al ver que Terry también estaba herido, ella enmudeció, rompiendo su vestido, tapaba la herida de Terry y veía que Lili estaba asustada tras un bote de basura donde estaban escondidos ella y su hermano, guardo el máximo silencio y vio que Terry ya no se movía, lo trato de esconder, y ella por entre los arbustos, dio una vuelta completa hasta llegar a Lili, cubriendo su boquita y la pequeña le entendía, los hombres caminaban y a los heridos del suelo volvían a disparar para asegurarse que estuvieran muertos y Candy le brotaban lagrimas, y cubría la carita de Lili, buscando esconderla más entre los arbustos, vio que los hombres cruzaban el parque y se llevaban a Terry que había despertado como rehén, reviso a su hermano, y este no se movía, lloro y con la pequeña se movió y vio a sus padres envueltos en sangre, corrió por entre la maleza para ver que hacían con Terry, pues se cruzaba todo el parque hasta donde había otros autos, le dispararon a los rehenes y se subían a los autos, pero a lo lejos al moverse vieron a Candy y a la pequeña Lili y sin que lo esperaran se movían haciendo que se iban, mientras Candy fue a revisar si Terry para ver si estaba vivo, pero no alcanzó a llegar cuando unos hombres la abrazaron por la espalda a ella y a Lili llevándoselas como rehenes, huían con ellas.

Mayo de 1914 New York

Se hacía un acto de presencia con ramos y coronas, por las muertes de los que ahí habían fallecido, una lista 23 personas muertas, 12 heridos que sobrevivieron y todos estaban ahí, un año después, los hombres no habían sido encontrados, cuatro personas desaparecieron y no se encontró su cadáver, el banco incremento las medidas de seguridad más avanzadas.

Noviembre de 1914, en Lakewood

-George, contrataste a la institutriz que se hará cargo de los estudios de Alexander y Anthony,

-Si es una señora con su hija, me la recomendaron mucho sabe tres idiomas, música, canto, danza y es muy buena, lo único que nos pide es que deje a su hija a su lado

-Cuando viene para conocerla

-En un rato más, en ese momento el mayordomo anuncia a una dama y su hija

-George pasa a la señora y dile a Dorothy que cuide a la niña, mientras hablo con ella

-Si joven William

Pasa una joven dama, de cabello rubio recogido, con lentes muy seria, con vestido negro, tacones, y la ve William Andrew y le dice

-Tome asiento señorita

-Gracias

-Me comentan que tienen una hija, que va a vivir con usted

-Así es señor

- Su nombre es Candice White

-Si

-El padre de su hija

-Murió

-Lo siento señorita

-No se preocupe,

-Bueno, este será su sueldo, estará habitando en la casa, los chicos son Alexander de 7 y Anthony de once años, hay dos jóvenes que están perfeccionándose son Alister quien trabaja conmigo y Archie que estará practicando en casa espero pueda guiarlos y educarlos

-Estaré a prueba, me lo dijo el señor Johnson

- Espero que se quede con nosotros, tengo que salir de viaje a New York, mi trabajo me requiere volveré en tres meses, le suplico que cualquier detalle, envié un telegrama y enviare a George si lo solicita

-Gracias por su confianza, en estos meses podrá notar el cambio en sus hijos

- No son mis hijos, soy soltero, ellos son mis sobrinos, pero le prometo que vendré y me quedaré con ustedes más tiempo y le ayudaré con ellos.

-Gracias.

- La acompaño para que le indiquen de sus habitaciones y las de su hija

La joven institutriz, de nombre Candice White, de inmediato se gano el cariño de los chicos y de todos ellos, la niña de 8 años Lili White, era muy seria, reservada y por las noches requería de su madre, pues tenía miedo, así que sin decir a nadie, se pasaba de su habitación a la de su madre, pasaron los meses

Alister, era un joven metódico muy apuesto, un gran bailarín, diestro en el violín y adoraba a la joven institutriz, Archie por su parte se destacó como el favorito de la maestra al tocar de forma única el piano, gozaba de una voz muy atractiva y practicaba con mucho esmero, sus ropas habían cambiado, mejoraban en todo los jóvenes se veían más atractivos, cabalgaban con su institutriz y cosas que no esperaban ella les mostraba, con una amable sonrisa, siempre vestía de negro y su pequeña de rosa, en realidad no contaban con mucha ropa, pero ellas se lucían con lo poco que tenían, lo más agradable era trabajar ahí, donde no les faltaba techo, comida, sustento y mucha, pero mucha protección.

Noviembre de 1914, en Michigan

-Hijo mira,

-Son cuerpos, Padre, están descompuestos y son muchos

-Si, mira hubo alguien que les disparó desde aquí,

-Mira, es letra de Candy

-Esta en alemán Padre

-Escondió el dinero y por eso se mataron entre ellos,

-Papá, esta ropa es de Candy está rota

El silencio de un joven y su Padre, decían todo, su hija en un intento de escapar escondió el botín, y se mataron, pero su cuerpo no se encontró, un año y seis meses pasaron, el recado solo decía, el botín por haber matado a toda mi familia, Candice M. Jensen.

Diciembre 1914 New York

-Sr. Andrew, en la búsqueda de mi hija y encontramos el botín, aquí lo tiene. Triste lo mencionó Albert Jensen

-Es de ustedes, gracias a ustedes, sabemos que recuperaron los cuerpos, de muchos hombres y que están muertos los que robaron el banco. William Andrew lo decía con tristeza al ver los esfuerzos que ambos habían hecho

-El que buscamos mi padre y yo, no lo encontramos, pero sabemos esto y le mostro la nota con el botín "El botín por haber matado a toda mi familia, Candice M. Jensen"

-Lo siento mucho, pero ese dinero es de ella, y sirva por todo lo que ustedes hicieron en su búsqueda, nosotros deseamos de todo corazón que los que perdieron a sus familias, encuentre la paz y la resignación. Sin conocer admiro ahora a esa joven, que en vengar la muerte de su familia, les quito todo lo que robaron

-Lo peor de todo es que nos cree muertos, y la única que murió, fue su madre. Dijo Albert Jensen y su hijo agregó

-Hasta el que era su novio sobrevivió y eso que un tiro de gracia recibió, ellos están resignados en haber perdido a su hija, pero mi padre y yo, jamás la daremos por muerta, con ese recado, creo que mi hermana está viva, más que nunca, lo siento en mi piel. Y William le respondió

-Eran muy unidos joven Jensen

-Era mi gemela, y si nos presentíamos todo el tiempo, desde hace poco, hasta me ha dado por tocar el piano y el violín, y eso ella lo hacía mejor que yo, y llámeme Karl, señor Andrew

-Bueno si vamos a ser amigos, entonces llámame Albert, y Señor Jensen, ese dinero utilícelo por completo hasta que encuentre a la señorita Jensen, créame, que deseo de todo corazón, que un día me presente a su hija, pues me gustaría haber hecho lo mismo, si me hubieran quitado a toda mi familia, dejarlos sin nada del botín. Es lo mejor que les pudo hacer a esos criminales. Karl sonrió y dijo


	2. Sorpresa y Mentira

**Capitulo 2**

**Sorpresa y mentira**

-Albert, tenemos que ir a Inglaterra es el compromiso de mi amigo Terrance Grandchester, volveremos en un par de meses y lo buscaremos, para que nos oriente en este país.

-Será un honor, me iré a Chicago, con mi familia, pero esta es mi dirección y me encantaría que fueran allá antes de volver a iniciar su búsqueda, me gustaría unirme a ella, después de todo las pistas que tienen, me es muy imperativo saber cómo ocurrió todo, y Señor Jensen cuenta con George, le dará los datos de todo lo que ocupen hasta que demos con las personas que faltan.

Lakewood Marzo de 1915

Los meses culminaron, y el regreso del joven William, fue esperado, pues tardo mucho más de lo que habían dicho

-Bienvenidos señores, los recibió la señorita White y los jóvenes muy bien portados salían, mientras que Lili se escondía tras de Candy, tomándose de su cintura.

-Tío qué bueno que vuelves, la señorita White sabe de mis proyectos y dice que son muy interesantes, ella confía en mí y aunque mejor es trabajar contigo mis maestros dicen que ya estoy listo le dijo Alister y este lo abrazaba y le dijo

-Alister, son muy interesantes tus proyectos y todos confiamos en ti, lo sabes. Muy sonriente el joven William veía muy desenvuelto a Alister ya hecho un hombre y ya no le gusta estar aquí, mejor que se vaya a trabajar. Se Acercó Archie, lo saludaba muy formal y dijo

-Ella es muy buena en los debates de literatura, leyes y Administración, le ganó a mis profesores en varios debates tío así que esta ocasión, no te extrañé, mis maestros ya me dijeron que puedo irme a trabajar.

-Archie, no lograras ponerme celoso, pues a ti si te extrañe mucho, dime por fin puedes tocar algo del piano y Candy sonreía muy gustosa, pues Archie lo sorprendería en el piano.

-Tío si te extrañe mucho, muchísimo, pero Lili, dice que no debes irte para que no tenga miedo. Le dijo Anthony

-Anthony ¿has tenido miedo hijo?

- No, yo no, Lili es la que tiene miedo, yo la cuido como lo haces con nosotros Tío. Y en eso buscó a Lili quien se escondía tras su madre y sonreía, para esconderse más y que no la viera

-Y tu Alex, me extrañaste

-Mucho tío, pero debes saber que ahora se leer mejor y ya estoy leyendo el libro que me decías, mi señorita White es la mejor, ella sabe un método para leer muy rápido

- ¿ah sí? ¿Tu señorita White? Y Anthony y Alexander se lucían hablando

-Y sabe cabalgar muy bien, todos cabalgamos con ella, dijo Anthony con ojos de enamorado

-Sabe de saltos con los caballos y sabe hacer postres, dijo Alex sonriente

-Cocina riquísimo, es una dama muy buena, su favorito es el pastel de chocolate relleno Tío, ella cocina mejor que tu, dijo Archie

- ¡Ya lograron ponerme celoso! ella no está aquí para ser cocinera, como es eso. Candice quería reírse y cerró los ojos y decidió intervenir,

-Jóvenes, mejor será que al menos lo dejen entrar a la casa, estamos aquí y el viento comienza a correr, no quiero a ningún enfermo en casa, vamos ya saben sus actividades y después de la comida que le hemos preparado a su tío, con gusto seguirán las conversaciones, ahora dejen que entre y todos se reían.

Y él la vio, no traía sus lentes puestos, sus ojos eran hermosos y se veía muy joven para tener una hija como Lili, a qué edad la tendría, que edad tenía ahora, William se quedó observándola y ella lo noto se ruborizó por completo y de inmediato buscó sus lentes y se los coloco, entrando tras los chicos y dando las ordenes de la casa, escondiéndose William Albert la miraba embobado, mientras George se reía.

Pasaron a la casa y se enteraban de varios detalles,

-David, que pasó con la cocinera, y el ama de llaves

- La cocinera tuvo una emergencia su hija se alivió y pidió permiso, mientras la sustituye otra persona ahora, pero tardamos días en encontrar otra cocinera y la señorita White se hizo cargo de cocinar, el ama de llaves dejo su renuncia, pues dice que en la casa siente espantos y eso no es verdad, los niños ya se han portado muy bien, ahora que la señorita se hace cargo de ellos, usted los vio

-Entiendo, está bien David, gracias. -George, en la carta de la señorita ¿qué edad tiene?

- ¿Perdón Joven William?

-George quieres que haga otra vez la pregunta

-No lo sé, no decía su edad, solo sus datos y sus referencias, su hija tiene 8 años

-Entonces debe tener entre 25 o 30 no es así

-Si debe ser, ¿Por qué el interés joven William?

- Solo por saber, voy a arreglarme para la comida, ahora vuelvo.

George noto que el joven estaba muy intrigado por todo lo que los sobrinos le dijeron a el de ella y se reía, el joven no había descansado nada por una investigación de el asalto y las muertos que encontraron, al parecer dentro del banco había una persona con los asaltantes y eso lo separó de la familia, pues tenía el temor de que todavía hubiera alguien vivo y que intentará buscar vengarse por no tener el botín del asalto, ya que los Jensen, lo habían recuperado todo.

La comida pasó de mejores a excelentes modales, todo era un buen orden y muchas sonrisas, ahora la señorita White y su hija no estaban ahí, ellas comían con el servicio. Y los jóvenes comían en el comedor con su tío, quien estaba asombrado de verlos muy educados, y en orden, a pesar que la señorita White dormía en la casa, ella y su hija, no se acercaban a ellos en sus comidas y Albert comenzó a hacerles preguntas

-Anthony, siempre come la señorita White con el servicio

-Si tío, pero cuando comemos ella viene y nos muestra clases para tomar las cosas mientras comemos, ella come después o antes no lo sé, pero cocina muy rico, una vez ella cocinó y no dejábamos de comer su pastel estaba exquisito, ojala lo haga de nuevo. Y en eso llegaba el postre, ellos sonreían y Alister dijo

-Lo hizo de nuevo Anthony, hizo el pastel de chocolate relleno, los sirvientes sonreían al ver a los jóvenes muy emocionados y William también se sorprendía al ver sus caras esperando la maravillosa sorpresa de su pastel,

-Todos alcanzaron y solicitaban doble ración y William también pedía, se acababa el pastel y dijo

- ¡Hey ya no alcancé! ¿Cómo es eso posible? y el joven que servía dijo,

-Ahora traigo más señor. Trayendo una rebanada muy grande donde el relleno salía y se veía delicioso.

-Tienen mucha razón, el esposo de la señorita White debió ser un hombre muy gordo, porque esto es delicioso y no puedo dejar de comerlo y todos soltaban las risas, el comentario se lo dijeron a Candy y ella y Lili se reían abrazadas, porque Candy había tenido un esposo gordo y Lili se burlaba.

-Oíste Candy, eres una mujer que hace engordar a su esposo y se soltaban las risas y los sirvientes las disfrutaban a las dos que parecían damas de sociedad ante sus costumbres y sus comportamientos tan refinados, pero sobre todo no parecían madre e hija, eran dos buenas amigas, todo el tiempo

-Señorita White, dijo la cocinera, su hija le dice Candy

-Ella, parte de ser mi hija, es mi mejor amiga Jane, por eso nos hablamos así, para que mi hija no extrañe a sus amigas, ahora que la tengo conmigo trabajando por tiempo completo.

Pasaron a la antesala y Archie fue al piano y tocaba el piano una melodía y la cantaba suavemente con una voz suave y cambiando sus tonos haciendo sorprender a William quien no dejaba de ver a todos emocionados, en la siguiente melodía Alister sacó un hermoso violín y ahora el tocaba. Y William abría los ojos sorprendido y George sonreía muy satisfecho de la señorita White y sus avances

-David, donde está la señorita White

-Camina en el jardín con su hija. Quiere que la llame

-No ahora voy a buscarla

Se acercó al jardín, las buscaba y ellas estaban sentadas en una banca y escuchó muy claro

-Candy y si nos corren de aquí, y no les gusta tu trabajo, ¿a dónde iremos ahora?

-No te preocupes Lili, Dios no nos abandona nunca, ya ves todo lo que hemos pasado y seguimos juntas y nadie nos hará daño,

-Pero sigo teniendo muchas ganas de ir a buscar a mi papá, el debe estar muy preocupado, ahora que mi hermano murió, soy lo único que él tiene

-La última vez que intentamos ir para allá, nos encontraron y viste todo lo que paso

-No Candy, no quiero que te dejen sin ropa de nuevo

-Olvida eso Lili, lo bueno es que encontré ropa y ya ves Dios no nos abandono

-Si, por la señora que nos ayudó,

-Lili como vamos a buscar a tu familia, y si nos topamos de nuevo con esos hombres, no puedo seguir protegiéndote así, también tengo miedo, mejor seguimos aquí, y después iremos a buscarlos, cuando estés más grandecita, no puedo cargarte, ya estás muy grande y te quedas dormida, no quiero volver a dormir en el peligro de que algo te suceda pequeña.

-Candy, no tengo a mi mami, pero realmente te quiero mucho como si lo fueras. Ambas se abrazaban y William había escuchado todo, se retiró un poco sin hacer ruido y después las llamaba y ellas se ponían de pie.

-Aquí estoy señor Andrew, permítame, se acercaba y Lili se escondía tras Candy

-Señorita White, estoy muy asombrado de los avances de los chicos, qué planes tiene para estos días,

-Tengo hecho un programa completo de actividades con ellos señor Andrew, están en su estudio, con gusto usted puede verlos en cuanto lo desee, ellos están siempre cerca de la mansión, las únicas veces que nos alejamos es cuando ellos desean cabalgar, pero nunca los llevo lejos, y ahora que está usted, puede ir a cabalgar con ellos. Y pasear en donde deseen.

-Gracias, les parece si hacemos un día en el campo, uno de estos días, para salir de la rutina

-Lo que usted ordene, señor Andrew.

William estuvo hablando con los sirvientes y todos estaban muy complacidos con la señorita White, los mayores hablaban maravillas, ayudaba en todo y a todos, en la jardinería era una experta, le encantaban hacer detalles para los chicos, el pastel era solo una muestra de cariño, pues así se llamaba el pastel, cariño de chocolate, el mayordomo, decía que no enviaba cartas, no salía y no se escribía con nadie, que lo menos que salieran para ella era mejor, no deseaba ver a nadie y cuando llegaban los demás maestros ella vigilaba que los chicos estuvieran bien, y si llegaban otras personas a dejar cosas ella siempre se ocupaba y no hablaba con nadie.

En el estudio la mando llamar y conversaban.

-Srita White, está usted cómoda con mis sobrinos

-Claro, son caballeros muy bien educados, no es difícil atenderlos, son muy respetuosos, y muy formales.

-Me da mucho gusto, espero se quede con nosotros todo el tiempo que desee, si desea vacaciones solo dígame en que mes se los programo para que visite a sus familiares

-Están muy lejos, la familia del padre de Lili es de Inglaterra

- ¿Inglaterra? Pero el murió, así que usted no tiene esposo

-No tengo esposo señor Andrew, pero si algún día salgo de vacaciones, me gustaría llevar a Lili con su familia paterna.

-Tengo una casa en Inglaterra, con gusto cuando viajemos las llevaremos y tomarán allá sus vacaciones, le parece bien. Candy se le salían las lágrimas y se quito los lentes y se daba vuelta para limpiar sus ojos y dijo

-Me parece maravilloso, Gracias, puedo retirarme señor Andrew

- Claro señorita White

Pasaban los días y esta vez Alister y Archie salían ya a trabajar con él y realizaban estudios en Chicago, trabajaban, dejando solo a los menores con Candy, los jóvenes le decían que deseaban volver a ver a la dama de Lakewood y todos la extrañaban, haciendo que William se intrigara más con ella y la imaginaba y veía sus ojos el día que regreso de New York.

Varios meses pasaron, no se podía viajar a Inglaterra, por problemas y Candy lo escuchaba pues había amenazas de guerra, ahora temía no encontrar a los Grandchester para devolverle a su hija, y se lo explicaba y ella mejor se quedaría con Candy.

William trataba de saber más sobre Candy o la señorita White, cada que la veía se inquietaba y notaba que no le era indiferente, pero ella se alejaba de él, la mayor parte del tiempo.

-No Alex, no debes entrar a la habitación de nadie sin tocar, y el niño entró a la habitación de William quien salía de bañarse en toalla a la cintura y sonrió, sin darse cuenta que corriendo venía Candy para alejar al pequeño quien jugaba con ella.


	3. Realmente ¿quien es?

**Capitulo 3**

**¿Realmente quién es?**

-Hola Alex, dijo William

-Tío, voy a esconderme, vienen a buscarme

-Alex, no debes entrar a ning… y vio a William desnudo con la toalla en la cintura y se detuvo y quedo inmóvil toda roja, cerró los ojos y se daba de vuelta después de haber visto completamente al joven se cubría la cara de la pena y se salía diciendo -Eres un tramposo Alex, no volveré a jugar contigo, se iba corriendo a su habitación, mientras William sonriente se asomaba ladeando su cabeza por a puerta al verla toda ruborizada por haberlo visto así.

-Lo siento tío ya me dijeron tramposo, la señorita White no volverá a jugar conmigo

-Bueno Alex, entonces lo haré yo, se sonreía por haber visto la cara de la dama, cuando lo observó y no podía dejar de pensarla. Soltaba las carcajadas con el pequeño.

William veía las actividades de los chicos, estaba muy contento por su manera de atenderlos a todos a la vez, muchas veces vio a la señorita sin sus lentes y el cabello siempre recogido la hacía ver muy seria, pero el rostro hablaba de una mujer joven y él sabía que la niña no era su hija, pero la protegía y le daba su cariño, pasaron los días y una tarde regresaba de Chicago y vio a todos cabalgando, de inmediato los alcanzaba y se iba con ellos, la señorita White seguía usando el mismo vestido y se dio cuenta que no tenía más ropa, ordeno a George se hiciera cargo de traerle ropas adecuadas para ella y para su hija. George sonreía, al parecer el joven mostraba un cariño por la señorita White, este lo notaba.

Cuando llegaron atuendos para ellas estaban en su habitación, asombradas brincaban ambas como niñas con juguetes nuevos. William se escondía, las veía muy contentas a ambas por la ropas que ahora tenían, Candy lloraba mucho y Lili todas las noches salía y se iba a la cama de ella, este lo noto, después una noche llovía y se escucharon gritos, Candy lloraba del miedo a la lluvia, la pequeña se abrazaba a Candy, entró William y las encontró a las dos abrazadas temblando y llorando.

-Tranquilas, asombrado en pijamas y su bata, vio la cara de espanto de Lili, gritaba y decía

-Tengo miedo Candy, no me dejes. Candy lloraba, la abrazaba le decía

-Chiquita ya paso, nada volverá a pasar son solo rayos, tranquila mi amor, no pasa nada. William estaba petrificado estaban muy asustadas, este llegó hasta la cama y las abrazó a las dos les dijo

-Cálmense, no están solas, todo estará bien Candy abrió sus ojos y lo vio como si fuera Terry cuando la protegía de las balas y sin más lo abrazo del cuello, lloraba, dijo

- ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!, ¡estas bien! la niña gritaba aterrorizada, William tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos le dijo

- Tranquila pequeña nada malo te va a suceder, Lili se dormía en los brazos de Albert y Candy abrazada a su lado con la cabeza en su hombro se dormía. _Ahora comprendía lo del ama de llaves ambas habían sido atacadas y se refugiaban, se cuidaban la una a la otra, pero si les decía que lo sabía y las descubría huirían, o tal vez se esconderían tendría que ganarse su confianza o se irían a otra parte, la más pequeña era de Inglaterra y tenía padre. _

Por la mañana ambas estaban abrazadas a William y este dormía con ellas en su habitación, Candy se apeno se recogía de inmediato su cabello, cargaba a Lili para devolverla a su recamara y se la llevaba dejando al señor William en su cama observándolo detenidamente, sonreía, _él las había cuidado y protegido, Terry estaba muerto y el no era Terry era el señor Andrew,_ dormido le dio un beso en la mejilla se salió, al salir el joven William abrió los ojos y sonrió, levantándose pues estaba en la recamara de la señorita White.

El joven William era muy parecido al padre de Candy y _al verlo que la cuidaba y la protegía ella no dejaba de traerlo en su mente, recordaba a sus padres jugando y consintiendo a su hermano y a ella, lloraba mientras se bañaba, imaginaba ahora cada vez más seguido al joven Andrew en toalla se apenaba , era muy atractivo, ella allí era solo una sirvienta, ahora sin familia, escondida y el tan cerca comenzaba a desearlo, recordaba cuando intentaron abusar de ella y que varios hombres se mataron por peleársela, se enfadaba de recordarlo,_ después vio los vestidos y tomo uno rosa parecido a uno de su madre, lo usaba sonrió al recordarla y esta vez no se recogió el cabello se puso un par de peinetas y se cubrió un poco el rostro por el desvelo con un sutil maquillaje, dejo dormida a Lili pero le dejo sus ropas listas y sus zapatitos nuevos esta se emocionaba.

Bajo a la cocina tomaba un poco de café llegaba David, solicitaba café de inmediato, ella le daba del que había preparado y le ponía una rosa a su charola, le dejaba un sabor distinto del café.

El joven William al ver la charola del café en su estudio vio adornado con una hermosa rosa muy grande y bien detallada en blanco con toques rosas que salían de la misma, se sirvió el café sabía muy diferente, pero muy bien sonrió

-David ¿quien hizo tan delicioso café?

-La señorita White, señor Andrew. Sonreía de recordarla cuando dormía recordó lo que decía

…_Tengo miedo, hay muchas balas, voy por la niña, está llorando, ¡oh Dios! le dispararon a toda mi familia… ¡por Dios estamos solas Lili!…nos llevan esos hombres, tenemos que escapar… …tranquila chiquita, no dejaré que te hagan daño, ¡soy un hada y si es necesario volaré por ti! Te sacaré de aquí pero no llores, porque si hacemos ruido, no matarán…_

_Después analizaba lo que había escuchado-La última vez que intentamos ir para allá, nos encontraron y viste todo lo que paso-No Candy, no quiero que te dejen sin ropa de nuevo-Olvida eso Lili, lo bueno es que encontré ropa y ya ves Dios no nos abandono-Si, por la señora que nos ayudó, _

_Habrán abusado de ella, la dejaron sin ropa, es muy joven no es su madre, y al parecer tienen mucho miedo…_

El piano sonaba una melodía y los jóvenes llegaban a la clase, el joven William observaba como los más pequeños muy tranquilos al escuchar la melodía del piano de Candy llegaban con libros y deberes pendientes

- ¿Que tal el desayuno chicos? Albert se asomó a verla, no traía el cabello recogido era rizado muy largo y hermoso, formaba una cascada este con la cabeza ladeada por asomarse a verla, observó que estrenaba un vestido rosa con florecillas y se veía muy joven, ella al levantarse del piano mostró que era una señorita hermosa, no usaba los lentes y estaba con un poco de maquillaje y se veía muy bella. Se quedaba con tal asombro, ahora deseaba tener a su lado a una mujer como la señorita White.

-Bien joven Alister, que bueno que nos hace el honor de acompañarnos, pero ustedes ya no toman clases conmigo, prometo ser copiloto de tu auto como me lo pedía, si mejoras en tus proyectos personales, el tiempo que no vaya con su tío a trabajar y quiero ver a un triunfador

-Señorita White, pero se arreglará usted así de hermosa, seré la envidia de todo Lakewood y ella se sonrojaba, este se reía y William la observaba sin que lo vieran con su cabeza asomándose al salón.

-Archie, estuve encantada escuchando la melodía que le tocó aquella ocasión a su tío, ya sabe leer la música, podría intentar tocar algo diferente para mí.

-¡Estupendo!, para usted tocaré la mejor melodía que combine con ese atuendo y tan hermosa dama, Señorita White.

-Archie, se han empeñado hoy en alagarme usted y su hermano, para mejor cambiarme con mi vestido anterior, que usted se concentre en su plan de trabajo.

- oh no señorita White, con aquel atuendo parecía un viejo cuervo, con este definitivamente parece un flamingo rosado, todos se reían.

-Gracias. Archie, tu comentario me hace sentir mejor, pero no es apropiado, solo di que se ve mucho mejor, comparar a las damas de sociedad con animales es ofensivo en todos los métodos. Anthony dijo

-Eso es cierto, a señora Collins se molesta cuando le decimos señora ballena, y el señor David, cuando le decimos caballo negro. Volvían a reír Candy dijo

-Todas las personas merecen respeto, independientemente que sean de la sociedad o del servicio de la casa, Anthony. Ahora para aprender esa lección imagina que vengo y les digo ese joven muy atractivo parece un papagayo y este otro un tucán, y la pequeña que nos acompaña parece un gorrión y estos niños unos cachorros. Todos sonreían. Ahora escuchen esto.

-El joven Cornwall trae un traje muy colorido y está muy dinámico el día de hoy, nuestro primo el señor Archivald definitivamente le hace juego su pañuelo a su atuendo, la pequeña dama que está sentada hoy luce como una duquesa de Inglaterra, tan hermosa y bella como su linda madre, en ese momento ella abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendida se enderezó dijo

-Eso es verdad Candy, ella al escucharla le dijo

-Claro mi vida, eres una hermosa duquesa de Inglaterra como tu madre. Se abrazaban

El joven William que escuchó todo estaba asombrado _la niña era la hija de un Duque_.

-Señorita White porque le dijo Candy su hija, preguntó Alex esta respondió

-Porque estuvimos ensayando una nueva obra donde soy una Duquesa de Inglaterra llamada Candy y ella es una excelente dama, no lo creen, los jóvenes la vieron ellos sonreían asintiendo lo que Candy había compuesto para ellos. Anthony dijo

-Alex y yo seguimos siendo unos cachorros, no nos cambió señorita White

-Perdóname, Ángel mío, definitivamente haces que el cielo tenga estrellas hermosas, Alex y tu son angeles viviendo en la tierra. Alex alagado correspondió,

-Eso es muy hermoso, pero el único Ángel en esta casa es usted señorita White, mi madre debió ser tan hermosa como usted, ella sin pensar dijo

-Los caballeros se comportan como ángeles cuando protegen a las damas mi querido Alex. William que _escuchó ya sabía a quién le decía un caballero que la protegió como un ángel,_ Anthony agregó

-Cuando sea mayor, quiero ser el ángel de la señorita Lili, Alex agregó

- ¿y yo?, ella tiene que escoger Anthony, no tu.

De inmediato Anthony se acercó a la hermosa niña le preguntó

-Lili, me dejaras cuidarte cuando seas grande

-Si Anthony le dio un beso en la mejilla, vio a Alex y le dijo

-Alex cuando sea grande, llegaré primero que tu. Candy dijo

-Jóvenes no es correcto competir por el corazón de una dama, es correcto ganar el corazón de una dama, no hacer lo que hicieron ahora a continuar con sus lecciones.

En la puerta se levanto la cabeza del joven William con una sonrisa dio vuelta topándose con George quien lo observaba muy entretenido y sonriente

-Joven William, hoy es un día estupendo para pasarlo en el campo, me pidió que se lo recordará. Ambos sonreían. William por ser descubierto, sonreía abiertamente, estaba muy interesado en esa dama, no podía quitársela de la mente, hacía que olvidara todos sus pendientes.

Organizaron todo para ir al bosque de día de campo, todos estaban muy emocionados había llovido después el sol secó y dejo todo hermoso, todos se preparaban para pasar el día de campo se iban caminado por los arboles y el río, los jóvenes sonreían y gozaban el día, Candy llegó a un lugar hermoso William dijo

-Señorita White, desea que sea en este lugar ella muy sonriente dijo

- Candy, dígame Candy por favor, el sonriente dijo

-Bueno si es así dígame Albert. Candy abrió su boca, lo vio a la cara asombrada preguntó

- ¿Se llama Albert?

-Si, mi nombre es William Albert Andrew, puede llamarme Albert

-Gracias, mi padre se llamaba Albert

- ¿Le es agradable?

-Mucho. Ambos sonreían.

-Candy le parece bien si adaptamos este lugar para los alimentos.

-Si señ… Albert tendía el mantel, ordenaba todo veía a los jovencitos sonriente, todos corrían y los jóvenes se separaban veían la naturaleza jugaban de pronto se escuchó un grito y Candy corrió Anthony gritaba que Lili se había caído al río corría, Candy la vio se lanzo de inmediato por ella, se iban río abajo, Albert le dijo a Alister,

-Llévate a los chicos y dile a George que llame a un médico, ayudare a la Srita. White.

Albert corría tratando de alcanzarlas, se iba por toda la orilla viendo que Candy atrapaba a Lili y la abrazaba, trataba de ir a la orilla pero la corriente era muy fuerte, Albert corría con toda la velocidad como sus pies le daban y cuando estuvo a su alcance mejor se lanzo por ellas al río, las atrapaba anclándose con las piernas, ambas lo abrazaban, pero el río se los llevaba por largo tiempo, se rasgaban las ropas dentro del río, piedras y Candy cuidaba de la cabeza de Lili, Albert se sentía desesperado al sentir que el río estaba muy crecido no las podía sacar.

Ya a kilómetros de distancia, caerían a la cascada, pero una rama, hizo que Albert la tomara y con ello las pudiera jalar, salieron por fin. Cansados en la orilla los tres abrazados se quedaban. Candy revisaba a Lili

-Tengo frío Candy

-Mi pequeña déjame abrazarte, también estoy fría y Albert las abrazó a las dos, les dijo

-Caminemos buscare un lugar más cálido para ustedes, caminaron por largo tiempo río arriba por el lado contrario donde se habían caído, ya obscurecía por fin llegaban a la cabaña de los cazadores, Albert les dijo que estaban lejos pero que era parte de la propiedad, no estaba muy equipada, buscarían algo para cubrir a Lili. Encendían la chimenea, Albert vio una toalla y una sabana, le dijo que le quitara la ropa a la niña la secara y la cubriera.

Candy le quitaba sus ropas rasgadas, la secaba y la cubría la ponía en un pequeño sillón estaba agotada y dormía, le seco sus cabellos la miraba con ternura, acercaba el sillón a la chimenea para que el fuego la calentará, buscaba algo para ella y Albert llegó con una cobija, le dijo

-Candy hay que quitarse la ropa y cúbrete con esto, mientras la ponemos a secar

-Gracias, ¿y tu Albert?

-Usare esa toalla para secarme un poco y me acercare al fuego

Candy se quito la ropa y la colgaba para secarse y se cubría con la cobija, Albert antes de quitarse la ropa, acercaba leños para que no enfriara, se enfermaran pues ya era de noche y estaban esperando a que amaneciera. Después se fue a un lado, hacía lo mismo ponía a secar su ropa y se secaba con la toalla, mientras Candy buscaba para encontrar otra cobija para Albert

- ¿Que buscas Candy?


	4. Tú antes nadie

**Capitulo 4**

**Tú… antes…nadie**

-Algo para que te cubra y no tengas frío

-Estaré bien acércate al fuego, la noche está fresca. Ya juntos empezaron a conversar

-Candy, ¿Dónde naciste? Se preocupaba, sentía temor de decir quién era, se apenaba por haber mentido, ahora podía ser que las ayudaran, Albert al ver que guardaba silencio dijo

-Y ¿Lili? Candy se decidía mejor en decir la verdad, sabía que la familia paterna era de Inglaterra

-Ella es nacida en Inglaterra, bajaba su cabeza apenada, noto que no era momento de preguntar nada, pues estaba poniéndola nerviosa

-Es usted muy hermosa, no desea volver a casarse

-Yo…se quedo toda ruborizada sin hablar, comenzó a temblar un poco por el frío, reviso que la niña con el calor, el sillón dormía bien, estaba sin temperatura, solo muy cansada. Vio que Albert tenía la piel de gallina por el frío, por más cerca que estaba de la chimenea, sus ropas medio rotas y mojadas.

Albert al ver que no deseaba hablar se levanto, busco ver si se había calentado el agua y buscaba hacer algún te, con un par de tazas metálicas, llevaba té a Candy

-Gracias Albert eres un ángel, le abrazaba al ver su piel erizada del frío

-Eso no es cierto no me abraces, que me está volviendo loco y se reían

-Lo siento lo olvide, decía Candy toda roja, sonreía apenados por cubrirse, Candy noto que ella era atractiva para él, se apeno por lo que le provoco al acercar su pecho a él.

Tomaban el té, ella estaba roja por haberlo abrazado, pero realmente el estaba helado, si se enfermaban eso se pondría peor

-Para cambiar de tema, que ambos dejaran de ponerse apenados Albert dijo

-Como era su esposo Candy, ella como nunca había tenido esposo recordó a su padre, dijo

-Alto delgado, blanco con ojos azules, rubio de bigote y barba rubios, hablaba muy firme y era una persona maravillosa.

- ¿Ah sí? sintió celos sin darse cuenta pues su marido era maravilloso.

-Y usted Albert, ¿tiene novia?

-No de momento, entre mi trabajo y mis sobrinos, con todos los problemas que se han hecho mayores, no es bueno tener novia.

-Algún día la tendrá, verá que es muy hermoso amar y ser amado.

-Bueno suena maravilloso, se ve que su esposo la hizo muy feliz

Candy sonreía, se imaginaba ser su madre y tener un hijo como su hermano o como ella, más sonreía. Albert al verla sonreír dijo

-Recuerda todo el tiempo a su esposo Candy

-No, me reía de otras cosas, tiempo en el que no era casada, era muy feliz.

Con el cansancio se quedaban juntos, Albert estaba helado, el al frente de la chimenea, estaba con una toalla en la cintura, recostado en la alfombra en su espalda estaba Candy envuelta en una suave sabana delgada. Candy se despertó vio que estaba muy pálida la piel, pues tenía frío, se dio una vuelta con su cobija, con la otra mitad lo cubrió por la espalda, al verlo dormido con su piel helada tratando de darle calor, frente a la chimenea tirados en la alfombra, la pequeña Lili en el sillón dormida.

Paso una hora de repente Albert sintió el calor en su espalda vio a Candy que lo cubría se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente, la beso en los labios tiernamente, no podía tener una oportunidad así, ella lo sintió abrió los ojos y le correspondió el beso, dejándose llevar por el calor de su pecho al darse la vuelta el estaba cálido por el calor de la chimenea, ella fría, se unió a él instintivamente, este le beso el cuello y su oído excitado por tenerla con él,

- ¡Candy! Lo decía en un tono seductor, muy bajito con su voz enronquecida, ella acarició su cara le dijo

-Mi padre se parecía a ti Albert era tan hermoso, un ángel como tú este sonrió, le dijo

-Te equivocas, no soy un ángel, eres una mujer muy hermosa, está poniendo en riesgo mi capacidad de caballerosidad,

-No arriesgues nada, bésame por favor Albert, este la elevó en sus brazos, subió a la habitación de arriba que no tenía nada, se llevó con él a la dama para no despertar a la pequeña Lili que dormía en el calor de la chimenea.

-Me gustas mucho Candy

-A mí también me gustas Albert, mucho

Ambos se generaban el calor que sus cuerpos necesitaban, estaban decididos a dárselos, las caricias eran ardientes y suplicantes, demandaban el placer de haberse deseado por tanto tiempo, tenerla ahí tan cerca, ser una mujer irresistible ante él, no la podía quitar de su cabeza, ahora ella tampoco lo podía quitarse de su mente, no podía conquistarlo por ser su jefe, pero al menos tener el placer de ser su mujer, no en una violación deseaba ser amada, el estaba deseoso de amarla.

-Albert, yo…

-Candy me gusta mucho, no te arrepentirás de entregarte a mí lo juró, le besaba su cuello en una cama sin cobijas, puesto que ambas cobijas las usaban ellas para cubrirse. Los besos se hacían más seductores, el bajo sentía que no estaba húmeda, trato de prepararse en amarla y no lastimarla, que lo deseará, ella temblaba del placer que este le proporcionaba, decidido a que lo deseará bajo a su fuente, le beso delicadamente ocasionando en ella sorpresa y deseo,

-Albert, Albert… Señor Andrew. Este sonrió al hacerla llegar a un orgasmo, que se humedeciera con tanta capacidad que lo dejaba satisfecho, la dama no olvidaría que él la amaría con mucho placer, y tal vez, solo tal vez, pudiera repetirlo al regresar a casa. Se acomodo besando sus bustos, ella besaba su cuello gimiendo tímida, temblorosa, sonrojada y maravillada por lo que le hacía.

Decidió a terminar con toda su frustración de desearla desde que la veía en casa, tenerla desnuda con él por fin, dio rienda suelta a sus deseos, se acomodo entre sus piernas, tratando de no ser hostil, ella temblaba al sentir sus palpitaciones cerca de ella, ahora sería mujer por fin, un hombre que la amaba con delicadeza, con pasión desbordante, que admiraba y que recordaba sus días felices con su familia. Al introducirse en ella, su sorpresa fue sentir que es una señorita, no una viuda y este trataba de no lastimarla

-Ámame Albert, te deseo tanto. La miraba deseosa sus ojos, ella noto que se detuvo de repente, lo beso suplicante a sus labios, no podía pensar en nada Albert estaba ido, regresaba a besarla, ella se le entregaba, era su primera vez, bajo de nuevo, le hizo explotar sus mayores deseos, al retorcer su espalda en cada orgasmo que le provocaba,

-Candy te dolerá un poco confía en mí, tratare de no lastimarte mi amor, le dijo con ternura, ella le tomo sus labios le dijo, Albert eres maravilloso, te admiro y te deseo, lo beso apasionadamente, mordisqueando sus labios, rasguñando su piel este se dejo seducir por sus tiernos besos le mostro que la haría su mujer, la amaría mucho por todo el tiempo.

Se acomodo a su cuerpo trato de ser sutil, entre besos ahogaba un grito de pasión entre el dolor de haber iniciado, ella se estremecía, pero ante ese acoplamiento solo deseaba más a ese hombre que no salía día y noche de su mente. Comenzó a moverse besándola, acariciándola, ella ajustaba a Albert de tal manera que él estaba más extasiado que nunca, entraba por fin, salía casi por completo haciendo gemir de placer a Candy quien le abrazaba por la espalda, deseaba moverse a su vaivén de deseo, fue tal el movimiento de ambos que por fin llegaban al éxtasis irremediable, sus cuerpos con el calor de la noche deseaban seguir amándose, pero antes Albert estaba muy preocupado por no lastimarla

- ¡Candy!

-Albert eres un ángel.

-Pequeña no eres casada y no tienes ni has tenido marido Candy, ella lo abrazó le dijo

-Perdóname, te juro que ha sido para protegerme y proteger a Lili, no para lastimar o dañar a nadie

-Si es así soy yo quien pide perdón al hacerte el amor sin considerar que eres una dama y debí cortejarte

-Cortejar a una mujer al servicio de la casa

- Si, una hermosa mujer que ahora es mi novia ¿verdad Candy?

- ¿Tu novia? Si, gracias por darme un lugar que no merezco

-Mereces todo Candy mi amor completo y mi respeto

Pasaba más tiempo y se volvían a amar con mayor deseo, antes de amanecer bajaron, veían dormida a Lili, sus ropas seguían un poco frías, las acercaron a calentarlas al fuego para vestirse, aún sucias y enlodadas, debían estar listos para caminar, en la cocina, un poco más cálido antes de vestirse, ambos se admiraban se deseaban, Albert lo notaba y se excitaban de nuevo, tomando de pie a su hermosa dama, haciendo de su amor imparable, ansioso, por estar unidos, esta vez la velocidad fue mayor, las embestidas más salvajes la pasión se desbordaba escondidos en un cuartito de alacena para que la pequeña no sé despertará

-Te amo y te deseo Candy

-Yo también Albert con todo mi ser, llegaban al éxtasis de ambos no querían parar, sus cuerpos se reclamaban y sus ansias estaban a flor de piel, a regañadientes se vistieron y cada que se veían se besaban apasionados deseosos de no parar, de tener que hacerlo ella se alejaba para cubrir a la pequeña.

-Candy ya no tarda en amanecer, puedes caminar te siente bien, por tanta agitación sabía que ella era primeriza y no habían dormido

-Si gracias, bajaba la cabeza enrojecida por la pena que le causaba, él lo notaba se acercó y la beso tiernamente

-No quiero que pienses que eres una amante Candy. No tengo pareja me gustaría que confiaras en mi, que consideres tomarme en serio, y porque no casarte conmigo.

Ella sintió ternura lo abrazo llorando, él le dio una taza con té, la abrazaba besando su cara suavemente.

-Albert Lili no es mi hija ella es… Es hija del Duque Grandchester, su nombre es Lilian Grandchester, él la vio sorprendido _ahora le tendría confianza, la pequeña debía ser llevada de inmediato con su familia, pensaba Albert_ le dijo,

-Candy enviare un telegrama a su familia, vendrán por ella lo prometo, pero ¿te quedaras conmigo? Ella lo vio y sonrió, acariciando su cara.

-Me quede sin familia Albert, no tengo a nadie, porque no me quedaría, sería hermoso tener de nuevo una familia. Albert le dijo

-Perdí a mis padres y a mi familia casi por completo, solo mis sobrinos forman parte de mi familia Candy, con gusto serán la tuya también, si lo deseas. Ella lo abrazó le dio un tierno beso le dijo

-Me gustaría mucho de verdad Albert.

-Entonces ahora seremos una familia Candy lo prometo, ella le dijo

-Hace casi dos años, fuimos rehenes en un asalto a un banco en New York. Candy comenzó a llorar un poco y Albert al escucharla _se sorprendió y se asustó_, Candy lo noto _mejor dejo de hablar estaba asustado_ y ella se ponía nerviosa, Albert la abrazó para darle confianza abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa del evento. Ella continuo, _nerviosa por lo que sentía, _

_-_Unos hombres mataron a mis padres, a mi hermano y a mi novio, pero al tomarnos como rehenes, trataron de abusar de mi frente a Lili, fue horrible todos se disparaban unos a otros, pero al parecer algunos sobrevivieron y nos seguían, estuvimos de un lugar a otro, todo desconocido, con ayuda de personas de los alrededores, llegamos aquí nos escondimos donde veíamos que nadie podía acercarse, pedía ayuda, referencias y documentos para poder trabajar con ustedes,

-Desde entonces dormimos en una cama, comimos y Lili ya no paso frío ni hambre, ni temíamos que nos fueran a encontrar. Ella lloraba por recordar cada paso, como fue que escapo que fue lo que hizo y concluyó,

-Todo el botín lo escondí en venganza por haberme quitado a mi familia, porque me quede sola, ellos mataron a mucha gente por dinero, lo peor es que varios de ellos pertenecían al banco que fue robado. Un tal Neil me rompió toda la ropa, Lili le tiene pánico, lo volvimos a ver, pero al escapar estuvimos perdidas en los bosques, no somos de América.

Albert la abrazó desesperado uniéndola a él con necesidad, le besaba su cabecita, le dijo

- Ya no estás sola, te llevaré a buscar a la familia de Lili, _Candy al escucharlo lo abrazó fuerte y le dio un tierno beso_-Candy ese asalto a New York fue de nuestro banco, recuerdo ese atentado, había cuatro desaparecidos ustedes dos y otras dos personas más, Candy dijo

-Una mujer que se trajeron de rehén la tiraron cerca de donde escape, otra persona lo mataron cuando escapamos nosotros, el era parte del plan y era rehén también, pero era parte de la banda.

-Vaya al fin sabemos algo de aquella tragedia tan horrible, hicimos un evento el día que cumplieron un año, fuimos todos a despedirlos, hace unos meses tu padre y tu hermano encontraron todo, buscándote fueron a Inglaterra al compromiso de Terrance un amigo de Karl, pero vendrán pronto a buscarme, les dije que me uniría a la búsqueda de su hija y ahora me dices que fue por quitarte a tu familia, me enseño un recado escrito en alemán donde escondiste el botín, ellos han estado conmigo todo este tiempo, por eso no podía regresar.

Candy al mencionar a su padre y a su hermano se quedo muda_, no estaban muertos, y el compromiso de Terrance el amigo de Karl, era su novio tampoco estaba muerto, ella aquí muy cómoda haciendo el amor con el amigo de su padre y su hermano, estaba con cara de sorpresa y susto, empezó a llorar nerviosa _

Albert la vio comprendió que había pensado que estaba sola _y no lo está, pero ahora él en que lío se había metido por andar con una dama que pensó viuda, ahora es la valiente dama de los Jensen estaba contrariado,_ metía sus manos por entre sus cabellos Candy lo vio

-Albert, mi nombre es Candice María Jensen, la hija de Albert Jensen y mi hermano es Karl Albert Jensen somos de Dinamarca, el compromiso del amigo ese que mencionas era mi novio antes, ahora ya se va a casar teníamos dos semanas de novios mi padre no lo sabía solo mi hermano. Puedo preguntar ¿Sabes algo de mi madre? Albert la vio con ternura,

-Ella murió en el atentado, tu padre sobrevivió de milagro, tu hermano estuvo internado en el hospital el doble de tiempo que tu padre y salieron adelante, el joven Terrance fue llevado a Inglaterra, él fue atendido allá, ellos piensan que Lili no está viva, al igual que tu, pero tu padre y tu hermano no desistirán jamás, dijo Karl que le ha dado por tocar el piano y el violín, siente que estas viva.

Candy soltó un suspiro y una de sonrisa, dijo

-Ese es mi chico el mejor del mundo mi hermanito Karl, es tan bueno, está vivo por Dios está vivo y mi padre, me buscaron ellos eran los únicos que podrían seguir buscándome, si se tenían el uno al otro jamás me iban a dar por muerta, son como mi abuelo son muy seguros, cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando, Albert sorprendido le dijo


	5. Enemigo en casa

**Capitulo 5**

**El enemigo en casa**

-Por favor amor no llores, me estas dejando solo con todo lo que estoy pasando, Karl es mi amigo, acabo de hacerle el amor a su hermana, tu padre es un gran hombre le he fallado a los dos.

-Perdóname, perdóname, mi padre me va a matar se decía angustiada, una dama no debe entregarse a un caballero, estaba sola quería no ser violada, quería ser amada, Albert la abrazo fuerte le dijo,

-Eres una dama te amo, no estás sola eres mía, estabas oculta con tu nombre, con eso y la explicación de Lili verás que todo estará bien. Se besaron amorosamente en el llanto, se abrazaban apoyándose el uno al otro.

-Albert, cuando me dijiste como era mi esposo, te describía a mi Padre, me lo recuerdas mucho y a mi hermano

-Si los conozco, estuvieron en diciembre conmigo, ya deben estar en camino, Candy ¿querías mucho a tu novio?

- Albert solo teníamos unas semanas de novios, nos conocimos desde niños, éramos amigos, no lo amaba, era una amistad no como a ti, a ti te amo. Albert sonrió la abrazó

- También te amo, me gustas mucho, le dije a tu padre y a tu hermano que cuando te encontraran, me presentaran a la valiente señorita Jensen, que dejo sin dinero a los asaltantes. Se tranquilizaban en eso tocaban la puerta era muy temprano, ellos ya estaba vestidos, pero la niña no. Se asomo Albert vio a George y Alister abrió la puerta, Candy doblaba la sabana sucia y la escondía arropando a la niña. Agregó

-Mi niña está sin ropa, la de ella está mucho más rota que la mía. George dijo

-No se preocupe señorita, traemos algunas toallas y cobertores para que se cubran afuera hay caballos, para llevarlas a la mansión, Albert dijo

-Me llevaré a su niña. Señorita White.

- Gracias, sin usted habríamos muerto Señor Andrew. Escondían una sonrisa ambos.

Llegaron a la casa había un par de autos y varias personas habían llegado, la pequeña despertó, grito estaba sin ropa Candy la calmaba, entraba por la parte trasera con ella para irse a bañar y cambiar, al igual Albert pues había personas en la casa no estaba presentable.

-Ya estas bien Lili, yo te quite la ropa lo recuerdas, estaba muy rota y sucia, pero era para que no te enfermarás, mira ya te veo mejor. Quédate aquí mientras me arreglo, te ves muy linda. Candy se cambio se arreglo muy bien, estaba feliz su padre y su hermano estaban vivos, el novio ya se iba casar pero eso no importaba estaba vivo y ella quería a Albert con eso sonreía.

El primero en bajar fue Albert, Alister y Archie ya estaban ahí, eran muchas personas las que había una dama tocaba el piano para ambientar pues pronto sería la hora del té ya que en los trayectos se habían llevado mucho tiempo.

Al entrar Albert vio a un joven de ojos azul intenso, cabello castaño obscuro tres damas hermosas muy jovencitas estaban con él y por el otro lado estaban los Jensen de pie y un joven del banco Neil Legan. Albert recordó lo que Candy dijo -_Un tal Niel me rompió la ropa_, _nos lo volvimos a encontrar,_ le hizo una seña y le dio instrucciones a George quien de inmediato trajo seguridad, bajaban Lili y la Srita. White.

- ¿Cómo estás Albert? dijo Karl. Candy al escuchar su voz se estremeció, se quedo en la escalera escuchando las voces del salón, era Karl, Lili se aferró a su cintura escondiéndose por la espalda. Agregó el es mi amigo Terrance Grandchester y su prometida Susana Stone, ellas son las señoritas Patricia O`Brien, Annie Britter, amigas de mi familia y el señor que trabaja con usted el Sr. Niel Legan, mi Padre que ya lo conocen, Albert dijo

-Pues ya veo que conocieron a mis sobrinos, solo falta que conozcan a mi novia la Srita. Candy White y su hermanita Lili, ambas al escucharlo sonrieron, sus sobrinos al igual sonrieron en complicidad pues ahora la señorita White era novia de su tío y se quedaría, Lili no era su hija era su hermanita y Alex, se sonreía con Anthony, Candy y Lili pasaban al salón. Acercándose al ver la niña reconoció de inmediato a Neil grito espantada,

- ¡Candy! Es el hombre que te quito la ropa, gritaba abrazada a Candy esta se refugiaba tras Albert, Karl de inmediato reconoció a su hermana, al escuchar lo que grito la pequeña, se enfureció, le dio con el puño en la cara al hombre del banco y lo agarró a golpes, su Padre miraba asombrado a la joven y Terry igual viendo espantada a la niña que gritaba aterrorizada, Albert de inmediato la elevó en sus brazos, mientras Lili le decía a el

-Llévanos lejos por favor señor Andrew ese hombre nos matará, ¡Candy no me dejes! lloraba y gritaba con una desesperación que hizo temblar a Terry quien abría los ojos en total agonía. Candy aterrada tomo a la pequeña quitándola de Albert quien no podía tranquilizarla, se salió del salón corriendo espantada, subió a su habitación tras de ella subía su Padre y Terry mientras Karl lloraba de pensar que ese hombre había violado a su hermana, Albert lo detuvo le dijo,

-Cálmate Karl, este respiraba enfurecido, le dijo al oído,

-Candy huyó antes de que le hicieran daño, este lo abrazó respiraba muy enojado agitado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Los hombres amarraban a Niel, este sangrando por los golpes de Karl. Quien jadeaba llorando por lo que escuchó y la cara de su hermana con sus ojos aterrados.

Mientras que fuera de la habitación de Candy, su padre asustado por escuchar que tenía otro nombre, la llamaba solo diciéndole

- ¡Hija!, abre la puerta por favor decía suplicante Albert Jensen. Candy con lagrimas en sus ojos abrió la puerta, estaban ahí Terry y su Padre la miraban, ella les decía que pasarán.

Se acercó a la pequeña abrazándola cariñosamente le hablaba,

-Lili él es tu hermano no está muerto, mira quien vino por ti, es Terry tu príncipe. Ella dejo de llorar no lo recordaba, lo veía y dijo

-Donde está mi Papá, quiero a mi Papá, Terry corrió a la cama lloraba abrazándola. Candy le dijo a su Padre.

-Perdóneme Padre, nadie sabe que soy la señorita Jensen, me oculte me hice pasar por institutriz, vine a trabajar aquí cuidando a los niños, pero el señor Andrew me propuso ser su novia y acepte, el no sabía nada. Albert Jensen lloraba la abrazaba saliendo de la recamara, caminaban por el pasillo abrazados, llegaba Susana con un tono soberbio dijo

-Señor Jensen ¿Mi prometido? Con una mirada filosa hacía ella, como acusadora, Candy dijo

-Está en la habitación con su hermanita. La dama pasaba con él, Candy bajaba abrazada con su Padre. Vio a Karl este subió corriendo hasta llegar a Candy y la abrazó llorando, Albert los veía desde abajo con los niños abrazados a su cintura asustados por la escena, Alister y Archie veían a su hermosa dama con dos caballeros, Karl la besaba y Alex le dijo a Albert

-Ya no va a ser tu novia la Srita. White, mira la esta besando él. Sonreía Albert, Karl molesto lo vio, dijo

- ¿Desde cuándo la tienes aquí? el Padre de Candy le puso el brazo al hombro a Karl y le dijo

-Candy usó otro nombre Karl. Ella sonriente antes las miradas de los pequeños, se separo del abrazo de su hermano, bajo la escalera abrazó a los pequeños y les dijo

-No soy la Srita. White, mi nombre es Candice Jensen ellos son mi Padre y mi hermano, Anthony dijo

-Y sigues siendo la novia de mi Tío, porque él dijo, yo lo escuche, ella sonrió, dijo

- Si, Anthony soy la novia de tu Tío, pero le tiene que pedir permiso a ellos, para seguir siendo mi novio. Les hacía caritas ellos reían, Alex dijo

-Tío, diles que no se la lleven, porque si no, ya no habrá pastel de chocolate relleno. Todos se reían. Bajaban los Jensen, acercándose al grupo de caballeros, pues en la sala había dos damas solitas, todos se pasaban con ellas disculpándose.

Albert pasaba al despacho con los caballeros Jensen, comentaban

-Candy no me dijo su nombre verdadero, mostro sus documentos falsos, buscaba esconderse aquí, porque había seguridad, pero ustedes saben que me la pasaba en New York, Señor Jensen, quiero pedir la mano de su hija, porque la amo con todo mi corazón, es parte de mi familia. Karl dijo

-Muy listo, hay que ver cómo sucedieron las cosas con ella, y si ella desea casarse ahora que sabe que seguimos con vida, el padre de Karl dijo

- Hijo, no te pidieron su mano a ti, ella me dijo que él no sabía nada. Dirigiéndose a Albert agregó

- Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente, al contrario mi hija estaba buscando formar una familia, cuando sintió que perdió la de ella, Albert le dijo

-Señor Jensen, usted y Karl, pueden formar parte de nuestra familia.

-Gracias hijo, en este País nos ha sido muy difícil seguir sin Candy, pero hasta a eso me adaptado mucho más a este clima que al de mi País.

Salieron del despacho y ahora Candy estaba tocando el piano, todos la escuchaban, las señoritas conversaban con los jóvenes. Terry bajaba de la escalera con Lili en su mano y Susana en su brazo muy serio, pues ahora estaba comprometido con esa dama y ese hombre dijo que Candy era su novia.

Albert lo vio a la cara, Terry se veía molesto le sostenía la mirada y Albert no bajaba la mirada tampoco, pero lo que sucedió Terry no lo esperaba, Lili soltó la mano de Terry, corrió hacia Albert, este le abrió los brazos, la elevó diciendo,

-Señor Andrew es usted el ángel de Candy y mío también, lo beso en las mejillas y Anthony se puso de pie, corrió le dijo

-Lili el no es tu ángel soy yo, le tomo la mano, para que su tío la bajara, sonreía y se la llevaba. Albert se reía, Terry se quedaba con cara de asombro al ver a un niño idéntico al grande no solo quitándole a su ex novia, también a su hermana.

Candy dejo de tocar el piano, busco la mirada de Albert quien se acercó a ella, le dio sus manos sonriendo, ella lo abrazó. Terry la vio sonreír la miraba, en su mente no había dejado de amarla, Karl se acercó a ella.

-Candy, Albert pidió tu mano a Papá, ella lo vio a la cara le dijo

-No quieres que me vaya, ¿no es así? Albert sonrió agregó

-Tampoco se iría tu familia Candy. Karl dijo

-Tiene voz de convencimiento, antes de saber que se lleven a su novia, mejor convenció a Papá de quedarse y no solo eso en Diciembre nos dio el botín que escondiste a Papá y a mí, que no sabía nada o ya nos estaba comprando por adelantado, se reía por el comentario, Albert dijo

-Te dije que era para que encontraran a tu hermana, Candy dijo

-Realmente les diste todo el dinero a mi familia para que me encontraran, Albert le dijo

-Debiste ver a tu hermano, cuando dijo que hasta la piel le decía que su hermana estaba viva. Candy se quedo muda vio a Karl soltó a Albert y lo abrazó, le dijo

-Cuando te vi no respirabas Karl, este le dijo

-Y que me rematarán Candy, se abrazaban. Alister se acercó y dijo

-Querida Señorita, ahora entiendo porque se ponía nerviosa con mi Tío, Candy se ruborizó toda, continuó, tal vez porque su Padre y su hermano son muy parecidos a él, Candy le contestó,

-Se lo dije a su tío, el me recordaba los momentos felices con mi Padre y mi hermano. Su Padre se acercó, le dijo

-Y tú me recuerdas a tu hermosa madre, le dio un beso en la frente. Terry se acercó, saludo a Candy frente a ellos

-Candy, los Grandchester te debemos la vida de mi hermana, ella dijo

-Ella me salvó también a mí. Tal vez se lo cuente a su Padre, pero ella es muy fuerte, tiene un carácter que es digna de ser una Grandchester. Los caballeros que la miraban veían que la mirada de Candy se apagaba al recordar el carácter de la niña. Terry dijo

-A caso ella realmente te defendió Candy

- Más que eso, estoy aquí gracias a ella, en un intento por ir de nuevo a New York, fuimos encontradas, ella con una piedra grande la soltó en la cabeza y termino con un abusador de mujeres, nos perdimos mucho tiempo en los bosques. _Albert al ver su seriedad la abrazó y su Padre lloraba serio._ Después encontramos a un joven llamado Tom Stevens, nos ayudó y en un refugio de niños, me dieron papeles y referencias para poder trabajar aquí, pues ese hombre Niel era el que nos perseguía, nos llevaron a otro rancho con un amigo de Tom Stevens llamado Jim Carright, este nos escondió pero Tom dijo que había trabajo aquí, nos trajo a este lugar, me dijo que había mucha vigilancia y que eran personas decentes y buenas, le creí, nos fue bien. Llevamos mucho escondidas aquí.

Convertí a mi querido Alister en un buen compañero del violín recordando a mi hermano y Albert ha sido muy protector con Lili y conmigo como mi Padre, fue así que recuperaba a mi familia, pensé en pedirle a Albert que lleváramos a Lili a buscar a su Padre. Pero el temor no me dejaba decir nada.

Todos guardaban silencio y escuchaban todo lo que decía, Karl intrigado agregó

- Candy perdona que insista tanto en saber que pasó donde todos murieron, Candy dijo

-Me convertí en ti Karl, en ese hombre enfurecido que se enoja cuando le quitan todo, saque fuerzas y pensaba que estabas conmigo, que tú eras quien acabaría con ellos, así fue como me vestí con las ropas de hombre después de desamarrarme y esconder a Lili, quien cada día pesa más, es muy grande pero ya te conté que ella también es capaz de defenderse a pesar del miedo. Se trataba de dar valor y continuaba.

Se hizo una discusión por el dinero, era mucho, había muchas maletas, nadie había dormido, así que tomaron y uno de ellos dijo que iría por la mujer para jugar un rato, yo ya me había desamarrado, cuando salió con un madero le golpe la nuca y calló, después sin que se dieran cuenta tome una a una las maletas del dinero y en un pozo cerca de un árbol las escondí, las cubrí muy bien y escribí en alemán y en otras en latín, después al desaparecer el dinero se culparon, el tal Niel mato a todos, junto al que yo había golpeado, nos perseguían.

Cuando el otro nos vio al querer ir a New York, volvió a intentar lo que había dicho, pero entro Lili y escapamos, no lo hemos vuelto a ver, pero sangro mucho su cabeza, no sé si haya muerto. Lili necesita todo el tiempo dormir abrazada, me busca para que la cuide, y creo que si Susana quiere ganarse a su cuñada, sería bueno que le regale un vestido o unos zapatos, para que se gane su confianza como Albert, se reía acariciando los brazos de su novio. Bajo la cabeza apenada, descansaba en el abrazo de Albert, este dijo

-Ayer sufrimos un accidente, Lili cayó al río Candy se lanzó por ella, cuando la atrapo, no pudo salir, el río tomo fuerza, corrí y me lance por ellas, pero aun así nos llevó el río a los tres, gracias a una rama pudimos salir, nos quedamos en la cabaña de cacería, llegaron Alister y George a sacarnos con caballos. Candy debe estar muy agotada, debería ir a descansar y ella dijo

- Si Gracias, Padre sería mucho molestarlo si me acompaña a mi habitación.

-Para nada mi bebita, por supuesto que iré, le dio el brazo se salían. Lili la vio se asustaba y Susana le dijo

-Lili quieres mostrarme tu cuarto ella dijo

-No gracias, voy a estar aquí con Anthony, va a leer un cuento para mí. Se retiraba con el pequeño, desconfiando de todos, Terry le dijo

-Lili, me voy a poner celoso

-Yo nunca lo hice cuando te seguían tantas chicas. Se fue corriendo con la mano de Anthony y todos se reían.


	6. Un amor lejano no se va

**Capitulo 6**

**Un amor lejano… no se va**

Albert le dijo a George que necesitaba descansar que se hiciera cargo de todos y este accedió.

Candy estaba en su habitación, se recostó, le dijo a su papá

-Pase lo que pase, no se vayan, no saben todo lo que me han hecho falta este tiempo, fue el dolor más grande que he vivido en mi vida, fue espantoso estar sola, sin conocer nada ni a nadie, sentía que caminaba en un torbellino sin salida, perdóneme por aceptar al Sr. Andrew lo quiero mucho, su Padre lloraba y la abrazaba en su cama dándole besos en su frente

-Duerme un poco hija estaré al pendiente, no pienso irme aunque decidas casarte, compraré una casa cerca de ti, ella lo beso le dio las gracias, este salía llorando, en eso se topaba con Albert quien iba a su habitación. dijo

-Señor Jensen, ¿pasa algo?

-Hijo, la extrañe mucho, ella también, estaba en un país desconocido, ahora no quiere irse, ni salir de aquí, la comprendo, me da gusto saber que te ama. Se iba bajando la escalera, Albert toco la puerta, entró y ella dijo

-Mi padre acaba de salir,

-Lo sé, estas bien,

-Si, solo un poco agotada

-Descansa mi amor, iré a descansar también se acercó beso sus labios, ella lo abrazó y le dijo

-Te amo Albert.

-También te amo Candy y mucho, sonriente salía de la habitación.

En la sala un hombre miraba los ventanales distraído y recordando,

_- Vamos Karl, ella me acaba aceptar ser mi novia, puede ir tomada de mi mano, -Terry, no le hagas eso a mi hermano, el siempre está a mi lado, -Candy tus padres se han adelantado, deja que ellos se vayan y pueda besarte, pecosa hermosa-Y dale con mis pecas Terry, déjame en paz, así no te daré ni un solo beso. -Candy no quería que me besaras, quiero besarte y mucho, eres mi novia y estoy feliz de estar contigo, no sabes cómo me enloquece tenerte aquí.-Terry desearía que fueras un ángel y no que tuvieras esa mirada que dice que eres un tremendo demonio -Candy, soy un demonio cuando estoy cerca de ti, y no lo puedo evitar, eres muy hermosa,-Pues evítalo, porque esta dama te pondrá en tu lugar-Me encanta que me digas eso, me hace querer que me pongas en mi lugar, es junto a ti.-Terry, no hagas eso, sabes que me gustas mucho, pero te aprovechas de que yo si te quiera-Yo también Candy… y mucho… -Rápido amor, tus padres, mi hermana, corre_

…_Candy…mi Candy ahora en brazos de otro hombre, no lo puedo soportar, es mía, era mi novia, no puedo pensarte lejos de mí, pensé que estabas en el cielo y en otra vida nos encontraríamos, estas con vida, mi padre recupera a su niña y yo pierdo mi corazón al frente, Candy estoy comprometido solo por conveniencia, no por amor._

-Terry, mi amor, estas muy alejado de todo, ¿Pasa algo?

-No, Susana, solo pienso en mi Padre y en Lili, envié en telegrama para que venga por Lili, ella no quiere irse conmigo, y no te conoce

- Es una niña, la puedes engañar un poco, no es un delito

- ¡Engañar! Escapo de muchos hombres, salvo la vida de Candy, es capaz de huir de nosotros Susana, no la tientes es una Grandchester y lo hará.

-Me engañarías Terry

-La que desea engañar a mi hermana eres tú Susana, no yo.

-Parece que te inquieto la hermana de tu amigo

-No te inquietaría ver a dos personas que creías muertas, con vida

-Lo siento Terry perdona, no sé porque siento estos celos de repente, discúlpame

En el pasillo tocaban la puerta

-Un momento por favor… Pase

-Estas lista Candy, voy a bajar, pensé pasar por ti

-Gracias, estoy lista, ¿Descansaste?

-Si, y ¿tú?

-Si, gracias. Se ruborizaba un poco y bajaba la cabeza, Albert al verla, se acercó, beso sus labios, le dijo sonriendo,

-Descansaría mejor contigo en mis brazos, dejando a Candy sorprendida con los ojos enlazados de ambos, -Me encantan sus ojos Señorita Jensen. Ofreciendo su brazo para salir,

-A mi me encantan los tuyos Albert, para mí siempre serás un ángel. Ambos sonrieron y salían para bajar la escalera.

Pasaron a la sala, Terry la vio deseaba hablar con ella un momento, pero no se daba y Susana ya le había declarado sus celos, Lili lo miraba con desagrado, pero a la que de plano le sacaba la vuelta era a su novia no a su hermano y ella se acercó a él.

-Terry, ¿Papá vendrá aquí?

-Si Lili no le dije que era por ti, solo lo hice venir para que tu lo sorprendas

- Tengo muchas ganas de verlo, sabes olvide su rostro, pero recuerdo sus bazos, como me hacían sentir que nada me pasaba cuando estaba con él,

- Me dejas intentarlo Lili, mostraba sus brazos a Lili y ella se metió en su abrazo, le dijo al oído,

- No me agrada tu novia, pero nunca me agradó ninguna para ti. Creo que te quiero demasiado Terry, para aceptar a una mujer que no se ve enamorada de ti. Perdóname, tu siempre estuviste en mis oraciones, verte vivo, me hace sentir que de nuevo estoy en mi hogar.

Terry la abrazo la elevo en su abrazo, lloraba con ella alejándose de todos hacia los ventanales del jardín, mientras Lili, lo abrazaba por su cuello acariciando sus cabellos le daba un beso y le sonreía.

Anthony se acercó a Candy y Albert, se notaba preocupado

-Señorita Jensen, cree usted que se llevará a Lili su hermano.

-Anthony llámame Candy, si se la llevará a su hogar, pero le escribirás y ella siempre te contestará

-No es lo mismo, me gustaría que fuera como tú, y se quedará con nosotros, miro a Albert y este sonrió abrazando a Anthony.

Karl conversaba con Alister, eran muy afines en sus gustos y sonreían

-Alister, entonces mi hermana te enseñó a tocar el violín, dices que ya lo dominas

-Ella es fantástica, hace que desees la música para verla sonreír Karl

-Entonces era por ver sonreír a mi hermana que tocabas el violín

-No, mi tío me pidió que tocará un instrumento, a parte de la gaita que todos tocamos, pero no se me daba ninguno, ella me hizo sentir que el violín sería muy fácil para mí.

Ambos empezaron tomando violines de una mesa, donde había más de cinco hermosos violines, Karl le guió para iniciar una melodía a Alister, este la seguía, Candy se acercó a ellos, sonriente tomo un violín, haciéndoles compañía y luciendo sus dotes en la música, se escuchaban hermosos, terminaron la melodía, Patricia O`Brien, aplaudía emocionada, Alister soltó el violín se acercó a ella, mientras Karl con nostalgia en su cara toco una melodía que nunca había dominado, hasta en ese momento, Candy lo siguió sonriendo, viendo sus ojos con la melodía, sus mentes viajaban con su madre, quien compuso esa melodía y llevaba una lentitud al iniciar para ir acelerando la armonía del instrumento y la dificultad.

Alister se quedo asombrado antes el par de hermanos que tocaban una melodía ahora con los ojos cerrados, el violín estaba a la par entre hermanos sin problema, de los ojos de Karl, aun cerrados brotaban lagrimas, mientras las cuerdas daban su máxima expresión, ella mostraba una sutil sonrisa, contoneando su cuerpo al sonido del violín, haciendo de esa escena un deleite a los ojos de su amado que la apreciaba en ese momento, todos estaban asombrados cuando los violines se violentaron en un sonido armónico hermoso, haciendo abrir los ojos de sus portadores y moverse de sus trances, para enlazar las miradas de ambos en reto por la melodía que tocaban, ahora la melodía hacía vibrar a los presentes ante el delicado y a la vez violento sonido, que dejaban atónitos a todos los espectadores, Lili sonreía feliz bajando de los brazos de Terry para unirse a la audiencia que admiraba, mientras Terry soltaba sus labios, en asombro por ver a los hermanos tocar con tal magnificencia, como cuando estaban juntos.

La melodía, terminaba en un violento sacudido de los violines. Candy y Karl, se abrazaron, ante la melodía compuesta de su madre, el padre que fungió como espectador, lleno de lágrimas ante la composición efectuada por sus hijos.

-Mis hijos, que orgullosos me siento ante esta manifestación musical

-Papá, Karl lo logró, Karl lo hizo, lo oíste, fue hermoso,

-Igual y perfecto como tu hija. En ese momento se abrazaban los tres sonrientes, Annie se acercó a Candy

-Mi lady es usted fantástica, fue perfecto, como si los mismos ángeles tocaran, déjeme abrazarla, ambas sonreían como dos niñas emocionadas, ante lo que habían escuchado, Karl picaronamente le dijo

-Para mí no hay un abrazo. Annie se ruborizó por completo, dijo

-Pero si una sincera felicitación, señor Jensen. Ambos se sonreían ante el efecto que hubo entre la joven y Karl.

Albert por su parte, beso las manos de Candy, enlazando sus miradas, ella lo abrazo de forma muy efusiva,

- ¿Te gusto Albert?

- Me encantó Candy, fue maravilloso escucharte,

- Esa era la idea

- ¿Ah sí?, la idea era que me quedara sin palabras

- Bueno maravilloso es una hermosa palabra, viniendo de alguien tan eficiente.

Después de la cena, Albert veía de forma misteriosa a Candy, esta sonreía ante la mirada de él, pasaban a las habitaciones asignadas, Candy y Albert habían descansado, se quedaban en el estudio conversando solos, sin querer subir a las habitaciones, mientras todos se fueron retirando.

-Parece que todo salió bien después de todo Candy

-Lo mejor es que la persona a la que más le temíamos Lili y yo, haya quedado preso, me siento muy tranquila, aunque es tarde, dormí mucho antes de la cena, no sé si pueda dormir con tantas emociones,

-Créeme, no sé si pueda dormir, teniéndote tan cerca de mi habitación y mi mente divagando contigo.

-Albert. En ese momento ambos se abrazaron quedando muy unidos Albert besaba su frente y dejaba pequeños besos en su rostro para llegar a su cuello, mientras Candy acariciaba su espalda y agitaba suavemente la respiración en reacción a los besos de su amado. Las caricias no se hacían esperar en el estudio.

Mientras en la habitación de Terry, sin poder dormir pensaba en ella, se levantó y salió por los pasillos hacia el jardín, donde se encontró con Karl, ambos conversaban por las emociones que no los dejaban dormir,

-No puedes dormir Terry

-No Karl, antes no teníamos hermanas, ahora han regresado abruptamente y mi hermana no soporta a Susana, tanto que busca evadirme cuando estoy con ella, dijo que no está enamorada de mi, que no le agrada.

-Es muy temperamental nuestra jovencita Grandchester, a pesar de ser muy pequeña, ha vivido cosas que a su edad ninguna niña vive, se ha ido formando a un lado de una señorita, por tanto ella, se comporta mucho como Candy, pero la siento más decidida y fuerte a Lili, pues mi hermana, no se aleja de la protección de su novio, cuando nos tienen a mi padre y a mí con ella.

-Lo obvio es que está enamorada de él, lo note en el brillo de sus ojos, la perdí Karl, la perdí definitivamente

-Desde hace dos años Terry que la perdiste, lo cierto es que ambas se refugian con Albert, como si fuera él quien las protegiera solamente

-No escuchaste que se lanzó al río por ellas Karl, es obvio, no cualquiera se tira a matar por una dama, sin amarla.

-Entonces me dices que Albert ama a mi hermana,

-Me sostuvo la mirada, sabe que era mi novia, pero no dejará que se la quiten, él la siente suya. El problema es que yo también la siento mía, y eso es muy lejos de la verdad.

-Más te vale, estas comprometido con Susana

-Sabes que no la amo.

-Rompe el compromiso, vivirás en el infierno cuando no amas a una mujer y tu corazón está en otra.


	7. Desconfianza Engañosa

**Capitulo 7**

**Desconfianza engañosa**

Mientras en los pasillos de las recamaras, la joven Susana salía para entrar a la recamara de su amado, sorprenderlo y conquistarlo, pero no lo encontró, se enfureció pensando lo peor, toco la puerta del la habitación de Candy, esta no abría, toco más fuerte enfurecida de pensar que estaba ahí Terry con ella. Siendo este su prometido.

En la casa empezaron a salir los jóvenes por el pasillo, afuera se escuchaba fuertes golpes haciendo que Karl y Terry entraran a ver qué sucedía, del estudio salieron Candy y Albert este la abrazaba por sus hombros, los cuatro se encontraron en la sala para subir las escaleras, al escuchar que alguien lloraba enfurecida golpeando la puerta de una habitación.

- ¡Malditos!, mil veces malditos.

Los niños estaban con la boca abierta, el señor Jensen enfurecido, por tocar la puerta de su hija se acercó

- ¿Que le sucede señorita Stone?

-Terry no está en su habitación y su maldita hija no abre la puerta, que quiere que piense.

Llegaban por las escaleras los cuatro que se habían encontrado, Candy dijo

-Que estoy con mi prometido, eso es lo que quiero que piense señorita Stone, no se atreva a insultar a mi amigo Terrance, porque el siempre ha sido un caballero, para con mi familia es el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

Susana, se levantó de estar arrodillada en la puerta, los tres hombres estaban con Candy y no podía manchar su reputación con lo que acababa de decirle a su padre, Terry se enfureció la vio a los ojos, le dio la espalda, saliendo a su habitación, Karl hizo lo mismo, los niños fueron a abrazar a Candy, esta los tranquilizaba.

Lili lloraba, la miraba de manera inquisitiva, vio la espalda de su hermano, le grito

- ¡Terry! Este la vio, no se percato que su hermana, estaba ahí, se detuvo en seco y la sintió correr a él, este la abrazó

-Tranquila Lili todo está bien, ella está mal, no te preocupes linda, ven al cargo y se regreso con ella entro a su habitación y se quedo a su lado,

-Terry no te ama, solo quiere usarte, ese no es amor, un amor no daña no ofende, ella no te merece.

- Lo sé, Lili, ella no es nada mío ahora lo prometo descansa, notaba que se había alterado, pero que recordaba cómo se llevaba con él, ahora sentía un poco de su hermana, la vio dormir y salió a su habitación en silencio.

Candy tranquilizaba a los pequeños, con amor y Albert la esperaba, con lo sucedido estaban todos molestos.

-No pasa nada, la señorita estaba teniendo un mal sueño, ustedes a dormir que mañana los pondré a estudiar, sonreían le daban un beso y se dormían tranquilos.

El señor Jensen, se acercó a Albert, dijo

-Hijo tenemos que adelantar la boda, no quiero habladurías de mi hija si no tienes inconvenientes

-Es lo que más deseo señor Jensen. Casarme con Candy, que ustedes puedan sentirse en su casa.

-Las jovencitas que traje conmigo, son hijas de sus socios, lo hicieron para acompañar a esta dama desde Inglaterra, pero no tolero esta actitud, ellas están bajo mi responsabilidad, no puedo permitir que esta dama, manche la reputación no solo de su prometido, sino la de mi hija. Las jovencitas, vienen a pasar una temporada, sus padres no están, sus doncellas vienen con ellas, pero no quiero que estén cerca de la prometida del joven Grandchester, esta humillación no es permitida en mi familia.

Candy lo escuchaba ya había cobijado y tranquilizado a los niños, ahora se daba cuenta que las señoritas venían con su Padre.

-Papá no lo tome así, tal vez se enteró que fui novia de Terry sin su permiso padre, pero no fue nada, éramos amigos,

-Lo sé Karl me lo dijo, veo que no le guardas secretos a Albert, Candy

- No es correcto, usted me lo enseño

-Pero no me dijiste que eras novia de Terry, mira ahora lo que se ocasionó

- Padre usted sabe que los creía muertos, no me haga sentir mal, no es mi intención faltarle

- No lo haces hija, agradezco a Dios que también los Grandchester las dieron por muertas, así no estuvo en tu búsqueda, ni me comprometería a buscar a su novia. - Lo mejor es ir a dormir es muy tarde, sé que descansaron un rato antes de la cena, pero traten de descansar, realmente estoy muy cansado por el viaje, no sé como la señorita Stone nos despertó a todos.

Se retiraba, mientras Albert acompañaba a su puerta a Candy, esta sonrió, por recordar que ambos estaban en el estudio muy bien antes de tanto ruido, Albert la empujo a su habitación entrando con ella, cerró la puerta, la abrazo fuertemente, se besaron muy apasionados

-Te necesito Candy, nos casaremos lo más pronto posible, esa mujer ya estuvo tocando tu puerta, espero no quiera volver a hacerlo.

- Me encanta la idea de casarnos Albert, también quiero estar contigo, ambos se besaron apasionadamente, se entregaban a esa idea, en la habitación de ella, la desnudo, la hizo suya, toda la noche, esperando seguir pronto con la pasión que ambos se daban, ella estaba feliz de ser amada, el de contar con las caricias y el amor de la mujer que tanto admiraba.

-Albert te deseo tanto, no puedo estar sin ti amor.

-Tampoco quiero Candy, ¡Ahhh!

El amor entre ellos era real y palpable, con todo cuidado Albert salió a su habitación, muy temprano envió a George por fecha con el juez para el matrimonio, en esos días, Candy se seguía encargando de los niños, Albert firmo el convenio matrimonial, Candy y su Padre, como testigos Terry y Alister.

Terry se fue a Inglaterra a llevar a su ex prometida, pues se había roto el compromiso al dudar y manchar la reputación de una dama y la de su prometido, el padre de Terry al escucharlo, decirle que Lili lo esperaba, estaba eufórico, acepto de buena gana la rotura del compromiso, no le importó los convenios que se perderían, Richard regresó a la par con su hijo, para recoger a Lili, coincidiendo con la boda ya realizada de Candy y Albert.

-Señor Jensen, no quiero abusar de usted, mi esposa y yo nos iremos de viaje, me es preciso, que se quede con mis sobrinos ocupando mi lugar en las oficinas, George puede ayudarlo.

- Es un honor hijo, era administrador de los Grandchester hace años, con gusto te ayudaré en lo que regresas, las jovencitas Britter y O`Brien se quedarán aquí, si no hay problema, Albert dijo

-Solo no deje de llevarse a Alister, Archie y Karl con usted, para que nadie hable de estas señoritas y de mi familia.

- Bien, quienes se encargarán de los pequeños, dijo el señor Jensen

- Las señoritas supervisarán a los pequeños y a sus maestros, mientras regresamos. Dijo Candy. George llegó y anunció

-Señor Andrew, llegaron los Grandchester.

- Pásalos a la sala, - Candy antes hay que despedirnos de Lili

- Lo sé amor, vamos juntos.

Albert les dio la bienvenida a los caballeros, Candy explicó que Lili solo recordaba poco de su padre, que recordaba más a su hermano, porque al parecer la hacía enfadar mucho, lo cierto es que ella es muy parecida a su hermano, su comportamiento es similar. El Duque de Grandchester se asombro y dijo

-Candy a que se refiere con similar, ella es una dama.

- Si se enfada, reacciona muy fuerte, fue por lo que ambas vivimos, me refiero a que no la obligue a nada, es necesario que se acostumbre a ustedes de nuevo, hasta es probable que necesite dormir cerca de ella. Sufre de pesadillas, es muy fuerte, es probable que una personas que intento abusar de mi, este muerta gracias a que ella me salvo.

- Santo Dios, mi hija mató a alguien.

-No lo sabemos, soltó una piedra muy grande sobre su cabeza. Eso también es de cuidado, pues si ese hombre está vivo, puede reconocer a Lili o a mí. Albert no _lo había pensado se asustó de creerlo,_ en eso llegaban los Jensen a saludar a los Grandchester.

-Amigo querido, recuperaste a nuestras hijas, abrazaba Richard a Albert Jensen

-No podía darme por vencido, no teniendo a Karl tan seguro. Terry _se maldijo por no creer en Karl, si ellos se presentían en todo, se conocían bien_. Candy dijo

-Estamos de salida, pero deje la descripción del hombre con George el administrador de mi esposo y me prometió hacerse cargo, también lo saben todos los guardias de seguridad. Albert se sorprendió, sonrió ella había formado parte del servicio, conocía todo lo que debía hacerse.

Se fueron de viaje se quedaban en casa los Grandchester para ver a Lili, después de que Candy y Albert se fueron, Lili aceptaba la idea de volver a Inglaterra, empezaron las noches en las que Lili lloraba, su Padre advertido por Candy, despertó y fue a revisarla, la niña no estaba en su habitación, de inmediato se puso a buscarla, despertó a Terry, este a Karl, a su Padre, fue de buscarla por toda la casa

- Se habrá ido a alcanzar a Candy dijo el Duque asustado, Jensen le dijo

-No lo creo, debe estar con los niños. Entraron a la habitación de Anthony y Alex, ella estaba con ellos dormida con Anthony quien la abrazaba, se quedaban dormidos. Alister y Archie habían despertado, cuando abrieron la habitación de los menores, Archie lucía indignado por despertar a los pequeños pero cuando los encontraron juntos y dormidos, Alister y Archie se enrojecían de la pena. George estaba sorprendido dijo

-Son solo niños, pero les agradeceré salgan, pues ella está dormida, no debe ser despertada, puede volver a alterarse, aquí estará bien, le llamaré a una doncella para que duerma en esta habitación si lo requiere señor, dirigiéndose al Duque.

Este lucía asustado viendo la cara de su hijo, como era posible que ella buscara a ese niño como su defensa, salían en silencio, le dijo a George

-No es necesario, ese pequeño es un caballerito, mi hija está bien cuidada, Terry notaba el susto de su padre, pero comprendía, el niño le dijo que él era su ángel se la había ganado, y ahora era el turno de los Grandchester de recuperarla, si realmente querían llevársela, por increíble o no, Terry estuvo haciendo labor de maestro con los niños, se gano el respeto de los niños y Lili comenzaba sonreír, sentirse orgullosa de él, por las noches se quedaba en su cuarto más tiempo, y en ocasiones se quedaba dormido en una cama junto a ella, donde ella se levantaba e iba a abrazarlo.

Se dio cuenta de varias cosas que grito, de cómo Candy fue desnudada por completo, de cómo ella tomo la piedra, de cómo Candy acabo con los hombres, ella empezó a comunicarse con Terry y con su Padre ambos la felicitaban, le decían que esos hombre malos se habían muerto, pero que si alguno quedaba vivo, los Grandchester los acabarían ella era una duquesa, ella no debía hacerlo, así que Terry ahora era su ángel.


	8. Buscando a los Andrew

**Capitulo 8**

**Buscando los Andrew**

En el viaje, Candy y Albert tomarían un barco, pero estos no llegaron, fueron secuestrados en el trayecto de el tren al barco dejando golpeados a sus sirvientes, quienes se reportaban con George para informar del atentado, de que el matrimonio había sido secuestrado informando a los Jensen, quienes se molestaban por lo que ambos volvían a pasar. Los Grandchester ofrecieron su apoyo, pero pedían que la pequeña no fuera informada, pues tenía muchos avances y pronto se la llevarían.

En otro lugar, una casa grande con muchas habitaciones, tenían en poca ropa a ambos, amarrados ella en una cama con cada miembro amarrado a una parte de la misma, mientras Albert estaba sin camisa en un sillón amarrado de pies y manos.

-Candy mi amor estas bien, despierta

-Albert que sucede, porque estamos aquí amarrados

-Parece que nos atacaron, no sé que es lo que desean acabo de despertar, estoy muy molesto, no me gusta cómo nos han quitado la ropa, no sabemos que desean, pero quiero que estés tranquila y que seremos fuertes antes esto.

-Creo que tengo un mal presentimiento, no nos han amarrado la boca, si gritamos significa que estamos solos, que aunque gritemos no hay nadie.

-Si es posible, Candy te amo, pase lo que pase, eres lo mejor que tengo en la vida, solo que pensar que pudieron pasar esto mis sobrinos, mejor pasarlo yo antes que ellos.

-Me siento más fuerte por lo que me dices, creo que no tener a Lili, me hace poder hacer las cosas sin temor.

Candy cerró los ojos, haciéndose la dormida al escuchar que abrían la puerta, Albert la imitó

-Los golpeaste muy fuerte Ron, dijo una voz chillona, mientras el hombre grande solo respondía con gruñidos

-agggrrr

-Ya verás nos devolverán a mi hermano por estos imbéciles, tu tendrás el placer de tener a la mujer, como lo deseas y yo me quedaré con él, los gozaremos mientras que mis padres, nos llaman para saber si ya está libre Niel. Como ellos no están, somos libres de hacer lo que deseamos con ellos, mira el es para mí y ella es para ti.

-aaahhhh mmm

-Si, lo sé, la quieres, pero antes deben de soltar a mi hermano, ellos son de nosotros, y nos darán dinero por ellos, nos iremos del país y no sabrán nada de nosotros.

La mujer se acercó tocando a Albert quien soltó su cuerpo como si estuviera dormido, ella lo tocaba de tal manera que se excitaba sola.

- Ron déjame sola, después te daré tu turno con la mujer, la podrás hacer tuya.

Albert se trataba de soltar despacio de sus manos, con la cuerda podría amarrarla y defender a su esposa. Pues ya sabía lo que ese par haría, mientras ella se excitaba, levantaba su vestido se sentaba encima de él. Candy trataba de desamarrar sus manos, maltratándose sus muñecas en silencio pero no lo lograba.

Albert por su parte hacía uso de su control para quedarse indefenso, pero la mujer estaba tocando y masajeando partes de su cuerpo que estaba por perder su control, por más que no pudo y la golpeo con una rodilla haciendo a la mujer gritar y el hacerse el asustado y sorprendido.

- ¡Hola! William te acuerdas de mí, soy la hermana de Niel, que ahora te tiene en su poder, y si no lo sueltan mataremos a tu esposa como ves, crees que nos entregarán a mi hermano, pensaban que nos quedaríamos viendo como él se podría en la cárcel, pues no, si no nos lo entregan y con una buena parte de dinero, pues no les devolveremos a su flamante dueño.

Candy escucho todo, trataba de no hacer ningún movimiento mientras ella estuviera ahí, la mujer salió gritando acomodándose la ropa interior que se había bajado, se escuchaba el gritó

- ¡Ron!, ya llego algún aviso o todavía no hay señales de mis padres.

-aggghh aggggh

-Candy estas bien,

-Mejor pregunto si tú lo estas, con ella encima, dándome la espalda podía tratar de zafarme, pero me lastime las muñecas y creo que me hice una herida.

-Amor ten cuidado, ya mero me suelto un brazo, mira

En ese momento este se desamarró el otro brazo, quito el amarre de sus pies, cerró con llave y desamarró a su esposa. Besando sus manos, rompiendo la sabana para cubrir sus muñecas, buscaba ropa para cubrirse, al parecer estaban en la habitación de un hombre, pues había ropa de caballero, con eso Candy también se vistió, doblando los pantalones y metiendo un trozo de sabana amarrándose a la cintura para que no se le soltara el pantalón. Albert la veía y sonreía vio por una ventana, para escapar.

-Candy mi vida, no creo que puedas bajar estamos en un segundo piso,

-Te sorprendería lo que una mujer puede hacer si una bestia esta cerca, ambos sonreían.

En otra parte en Chicago, George junto a Albert Jensen recibían un papel donde si querían con vida a los Andrew deberían darles el monto que fue robado y la libertad de Niel. Donde este sonreía. Karl y Alister entraban

-Hijo, tenemos quienes robaron a mi hija y su esposo -George, investiga las propiedades o casas de los Leegan -Karl, tu junto con Alister llamen al jefe de la policía, sin que los vean, lo veremos en el café cerca de las oficinas de la policía. -Archie, te quedarás a cargo de la oficina, no recibes a nadie y no firmes nada, George deja a la seguridad con Archie y envía un guardia con cada uno de ustedes. Ya sabemos dónde está el problema, ellos mismos se delataron, solo la familia del hombre puede pelear su libertad, los cómplices no lo harían.

Mientras tanto en la propiedad donde tenían a los secuestrados, todo estaba tranquilo.

- ¡Ron! Se me cerró la puerta con llave, donde está la llave,

- Arggg arrrgg

- Búscalas.

Dentro estaban listos Albert y Candy con una silla para golpear a ambos y amarrarlos. Giro la lleve entro la mujer, viendo el llavero y Albert la abrazó tapando su boca, Candy la amarro de los pies como ella estaba amarrada, la colocaron en la cama, tal y como Candy estaba, solo que con un trozo de sabana le cubrían la boca, Candy le quito el vestido dejándola en bata, para tener que vestir si tenía que salir, los zapatos eran más grandes que los de Candy, así que no le servían.

Albert tomo las llaves, hizo ruido haciendo que el hombre viniera, Candy y el estaban en la entrada, lo dejaron pasar, lo encerraron con la mujer amarrada, saliéndose dejando al hombre con la mujer sin ropa, Candy lo reconoció y sonrió

-Albert es el hombre que recibió el golpe en la cabeza, Lili no lo mato, no está muerto, será mucha tranquilidad para los Grandchester saber que su hija no lo mato, solo lo dejo tonto.

Albert beso los labios de Candy, ella lo abrazó al salir, la casa estaba sola, pero vieron algo de sus ropas y parte de su equipaje, estaba un auto, Albert manejo al pueblo cercano reconoció y envió un telegrama a George.

Mientras tanto en la recamara donde habían dejado a la mujer amarrada, alguien sonreía, lujuriosamente en su ser, tenía el turno de estar con la mujer ahora la tenía para él se quitaba la ropa, y la tocaba haciendo que se retorciera de coraje, porque con el amarre no podía gritar, así que este disfrutaba de la mujer, cumpliendo lo que le prometieron, tiraba saliva de su boca que caía en el cuerpo de la dama, donde este hombre estaba liberando sus instintos, y la deseaba.

En un auto, Albert manejaba con su esposa, buscando llegar a Chicago, estaban muy lejos, pero Albert reconocía los lugares estaban en Vermont, de ahí se comunico a sus oficinas y llegaba a New York, se suspendió su viaje, pero llegaban los Jensen, con la policía pues Niel estaba preso en New York donde fue el asalto, sin embargo al llegar a la policía, estaban escondidos Candy y Albert, protegidos por el comisario para atrapar a los Leegan.

Los Grandchester estaban en Chicago ahora, comenzaban a viajar para ver la reacción de Lili, quien ahora confiaba de nuevo en ellos, sonreía,

-Papá, cuando nos iremos a casa.

-Muy pronto hija, tu hermano también desea volver, no es así Terry

-Si Padre, no es bueno dejar tanto tiempo nuestras cosas, debemos irnos, viajaremos a new York, por la tarde y saldremos a Inglaterra lo antes posible.

En un auto llevaban a un hombre supuestamente haciéndose pasar por Niel, cubierto de su cabeza, una maleta de dinero con él, manejaban George y Albert Jensen a donde les habían pedido que lo dejaran, ahí dejaron el auto y John Leegan el padre, salió para subirse manejando el auto, vio que su hijo iba a marrado. La maleta estaba a un lado. Un auto lo seguía a la distancia. Después eran detenidos, el hombre era un policía, se llevaban a John antes de salir de New York, se envió personal a la casa donde habían estado secuestrados Candy y Albert encontraron a una pareja desnuda, teniendo relaciones, el hombre fue llevado a un reclusorio para enfermos mentales, mientras la dama fue llevada a prisión.

En la cárcel, recibían la visita de la madre ambos padre e hijo

-Todo salió mal, ahora estoy sola Elisa está en la cárcel al parecer embarazada, no tengo dinero, las propiedades fueron confiscadas por el estado, no puedo sacar nada, serán rematadas para pagar los daños causados a las personas que murieron en el asalto hace dos años.

Candy escribió una carta a los Grandchester que el hombre al que se le arrojó la piedra en la cabeza estaba vivo, que estaba recluido en un sanatorio psiquiátrico y sin derecho a libertad, pues el golpe lo dejo mal.

Mientras ella lucía hermosa, embarazada esperando a su esposo en los jardines con los pequeños Anthony y Alexander, quienes esperaba al bebe como si fuera un hermano de ambos.

Archie ya contaba con novia, Alister y Karl también, ambos llegarían con sus parejas a visitar el fin de semana a Candy, el Padre trabajaba con Albert, George ahora contaba con pareja, pues la nueva niñera era su esposa, y comentaba en el auto con Albert

-Quien lo diría señor William, seguí su ejemplo, la niñera es ahora mi esposa, usted se quedo con la hermosa institutriz, ambos somos muy felices, Albert sonreía

-Quien lo diría George, definitivamente. Llegaba a casa y Candy lo esperaba sentada en el jardín

-Amor ya no puedo caminar libremente este bebe me tiene muy agotada, ayúdame a llegar a nuestra habitación.

-Ahora se queja mi esposa de su hijo, vamos mi amor, si cuidabas a cuatro que puede ser un bebe tan indefenso y sonreía juguetonamente.

-Albert este bebe pesa mucho mi vientre, más que cargar a Lili. Ambos por la noche salían a la clínica, tuvo dos niñas hermosas, volviendo loco al abuelo y al padre. Su hermano estaba que brincaba de felicidad, su novia le dijo

-Amor siempre son dobles, ambos se reían. Alister le dijo a Albert

-Tío éramos muchos hombres era justo que fueran damas ahora, este feliz porque las pequeñas eran hermosas, sanas y lo mejor Candy estaba muy bien.

Terry se caso en Inglaterra, con una hermosa dama, Lili quería siempre visitar a su amiga Candy, su padre pensaba que era por Anthony. Alister, Archie y Karl se casaron fueron felices con sus esposas, Albert y Candy después de tres años tuvo un hijo varón.

La mujer Leegan tuvo una hija preciosa en la cárcel, misma que fue cuidada por ella con esmero, la madre la quería cuidar, pero Elisa saldría pronto, no fue necesario quitársela, ellas vivieron en New York cerca visitaban a su hermano y a su padre. El gobierno las mantuvo en un servicio comunitario, donde cuidaban a personas, para su rehabilitación fue así como estaban en constante vigilancia. Niel no saldría tenía cadena perpetua, pero el padre recibió solo diez años, así que guardaban la esperanza de contar con él.

La felicidad de los Jensen, se vio muy fructífera con los Andrew, pasado el tiempo Anthony se casaría con Lili, pero eso fue mucho después.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por leer esta corta historia**

**es un placer escribir **

**sabiendo que has de leerme**

**trato de mejorar**

**Mayra Exitosa**

**Escribe para que lean**


End file.
